PANGERAN CANTIK
by Yue.Lawliet
Summary: pokoknya aq harus seret baka aniki pulang...!mau apa perempuan datang ke asrama laki-laki dobe!hiieee... keperawananku bisa jadi taruhannya! TIDDAAAKKKK... TEME EROO! SasuxFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

PANGERAN CANTIK

Summary :Namikaze Naruto terpaksa datang dari London dan menyamar sebagai seorang siswa SMU khusus laki – laki Konoha Gakuen untuk mencari kakak laki – lakinya yang ngak ada kabar 5 tahun.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** PANGERAN CANTIK

Rated: T – Indonesia – Humor/Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru,

Warning : penuh gaje dan agak mesum

Author : Yue Lawliet

Actor:

Namikaze Naruto: 17 th kurang dikit kelas 2 SMU Cewek ababil periang yg lagi nyamar jadi cowok, manis dan tomboy-penggemar ramen

Uchiha Sasuke: 17 th ngk bisa ditawar lagi sekelas ama si Naruto. Cowok stoic ganteng jaim pendiam tapi diem – diem agak mesum-penggemar tomat

Namikaze Deidara: 25 th, kakak laki-laki Naruto yg minggat dokter UKS. Sifat angin-anginan, (sampe masuk angin ahaha..)-pengemar omelet.

Uchiha Itachi: 18 th itu juga kata dia, kakaknya Sasuke kelas 3 SMU Julukan si Raja jahil-pengemar OVJ (..?)

Hatake Kakashi: usia tidak diketahui... kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen paman Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, manusia Phedophil mesum, penggemar Icha-icha paradise

Sabaku no Garra: 15 th itu juga pengakuannya Kelas 2 SMU gara-gara loncat kelas. Cowok irit ngomong berwibawa (secara dia itu kepala asrama) tapi sebenernya dia itu cowok pemalu dan panikan-penggemar coklat.

Kiba: 17 th jalan kelas 2 SMU. Cowok grabak grubuk dan berisik suka sama Hinata cewek dari SMU khusus cewek Konoha Blossom (sampe jatuh bangun dia)-penggemar anjing.

Shikamaru:17 th kelas 2 SMU. Cowok tukang tidur tapi diam-diam dialah satu-satunya penghuni asrama yg tau rahasia semua penghuni asrama (wuiihhhh…)-penggemar kasur, bantal dan teman-temannya.

Karena banyak tokoh-tokoh yang lainnya jadi ngak ei'ke tulis ah… (bilang aja males.. #all actor)


	2. Pangeran Cantik VS Pangeran Es

suatu pagi hari di SMU khusus Cowok KONOHA GAKUEN

#Naruto POV

'oke… aku dah siap'.

"FIGHTIINGGG…..Naruto-KUN"

#Naruto POV end

##_flashback.._

"_hei naru chan kamu yakin mau lakuin hal ini?" Tanya sakura chan sahabat naruto dari balita, sambil beresin gunting serta sisir yang dipakai untuk memotong rambut naruto jadi pendek_

"_tentu aja sakura chan…! Habis Tou-chan sama Kaa-chan ngak __mau__ tau __keadaan __Dei-ni__, hah... __"sahutnya ngambek sambil mengembungkan pipinya jadi keliatan imut. Sakura chan yang lihat kelakuan sahabatnya hanya nyengir kuda ngak tahan ngeliat keimutan naruto (#buaaakkkk….. ^Author kepelanting 500 m dibogem sakura) _

"_pokoknya aku mau __dengar alasan aniki kabur dari rumah, gara-gara aniki aku jadi kesusahan karena Tou-san ingin aku jadi penerus perusahaan, padahal aku kan mau jadi artis kaya Kaa-chan, Sakura-chan... (#Naruto esmosi^ Sakura-chan bengong,author sweatdrop)pokoknya aku harus __seret aniki buat pulang kerumah, " sambil mengempalkan kedua tangannya didadanya yang tergolong imut (*apa liat-liat…!# ^author jalan mundur 5 langkah)_

"_ngomong-ngomong sakura chan.. aku dah kaya anak cowok belom?" sambil pose ala Kang Sule. _

_1 detik…_

_1 menit.._

_1 jam…_

_(woiii pegel niee….#naru teriak2__ masih pose ala Kang Sule__)_

"_iiihhh…. Naru chan nyu..nyu..nyu.. banget" sambar sakura sambil peluk-peluk, Naruto yang dipeluk mendadak pingsan (aut__h__or juga kepengen donk )_

_##flashback off.._

Pagi hari yang indah dimana burung-burung berkicauan, jangkrik-jangkrik yang nonton adegan ini bersautan, guru biologi phedophil Bakoro..(#AUPPAAA…. KAMU BILANG!^awas uler ngamuk) coretbakorocoret, guru biologi Orochimaru bersenandung riang. Lalu tiada angin tiada hujan tiba-tiba... (ala BUKAN DUNIA LAIN)

"GYAAA…!" suara cempreng membahana dikota Konoha, tidak lain dan tidak bukan suara itu milik seorang cowok berambut pirang bermata biru secerah langit, berkulit tan dan bertubuh agak kecil dibanding cowok seusianya namanya Namikaze Naruto. OPSSS…. Tunggu dulu pemirsa… dia ini adalah cewek loh yg lagi nyamar hehehe….

Naruto yang saat ini tengah nangis sambil dikejar oleh puluhan cewek-cewek SMP sampe SMU.

"heeiii….. cowok imut jangan lari…". teriak salah satu cewek yang dengan nafsunya ngejar-ngejar Naruto.

"TIIIDDAAAKKKK...!" sambil mengeluarkan jurus NGACIR NO JUTSU

"iya… jangan lari donk kami kan Cuma mau peluk kamu …." Saut cewek k'2 yang sama sintingnya

Kenapa sampe dikejar-kejar?

Konoha Gakuen itu terkenal dengan cowok-cowok ganteng, tajir, dan memiliki bakat serta prestasi yang gemilang di Jepang. Selain ada yang berbakat akademik, ada pula yang berbakat olah raga, bela diri, teknologi, seni, entertainment dan lain-lain. Dan kebetulan si blonde super imut-imut ini (#author mimisan^"tisu….tisu…")masuk ke SMU yang paling top seantero Jepang ini.

Gmana ngk dikejar-kejar sama cewek-cewek

#Naroto POV

'waduh nie cewek pada sakit jiwa kali ya…. Masa aku dikejar-kejar sampe segininya.. mana perutku lapernya bukan main (bukannya dah makan ramen 5 mangkok ya Nar...#"berisik...mau dirasengan ya...^author kabur) HUAAA….. Tuhan tolong aku….' (sambil lari dari sergapan para serigala betina yang kelaparan)

'siapa pun yang menolongku… kalau cewek aku jadiin saudara kalau cowok aku jadiin pacar itu juga harus yang ganteng ya Tuhan…' (wei…. Minta tolong aaja pilih-pilih#author sweetdrop)

#Naruto POV end

Kasian banget tokoh utama kita pagi ini, dah sarapannya kurang .. yah menurut doi... ditambah dikejar-kelar lagi, kasian…. Lalu dari arah kanan Naruto datang motor balap warna biru dongker beserta pengendaranya yg menarik Naruto naik.

"Pegangan Dobe.." suara baritone super sexy

"hah…. Apa? apa..?"

Tanpa ba bi bu.. Naruto loncat naik ke motor sambil pegangan di pinggang cowok super ganteng berambut pantat ayam itu (#dapat deathglear dari Sasuke^author pucet kaya bakoro)

BBRRRUUUMMMM…

Motor itu melaju dengan gagah bak Valentino Rossi meninggalkan para cewek-cewek kelaparan yang terdiam

1 detik….

10 menit….

1 jam….

"GYAAAA….. itu kan Sasuke Oji-sama…." Teriak cewek-cewek histeris.

#Naruto POV

'siapa nie cowok..? rambutnya aneh banget kaya bokong ayam gtu. Tapi dari seragamnya kayanya sama kaya aku deh…. WUIIHHH ALHAMDULILLAH sujud syukur deh akhirnya aku terbebas dari cewek-cewek sakit jiwa tadi' (Naruto tobat..#rasenggan….^author kepental)

#Naruto POV end

Naruto dan sang cowok pengendara motor alias Uchiha Sasuke melaju sampai ke sekolah mereka dan sesampainya di parkiran.

"Turun…."titah Sasuke dengan wajah stoic ala Uchiha.

"eh…?" Naruto turun dengan tampang setengah bego masih pusing plus mabok darat karena motor Sasuke melaju 200 km/jam (wuiiihhhh….. kaya GP)

"kita udah sampe… Dobe." Tatap Naruto datar

"HAH…. ENAK SAJA… HEH.. TEME. aku itu bukan Dobe... Namaku Namikaze Naruto… Naruto…!" teriak Naruto cempreng, sampe-sampe kaca spion motor Sasuke retak belah dua. (kena deathglear Sasuke#author kabur)

"ungh... BERISIK DOBE … suaramu itu cempreng tau" sambil tutup telinga.

"AUPPPAAA ...…." Naruto mendekat ke Sasuke sambil menarik gakuran si Pangeran pantat ayam mendekat. ("cari mati ya...#Sasuke Chidori author^tolonggg...)

CTTAAARRR…

Naruto dan Sasuke saling mendeathglear hingga membuat cuaca di sekitar menjadi mendung dan berpetir..

'wah… wah… ini cowok manis juga ya… kaya cewek tampangnya. Badan kecil muka imut mata biru bulat tipe aku banget. Kalau aja doi cewek.. aku langsung bawa lari dia ke KUA deh dari pada kesekolah' Sasuke ngebatin sambil ngeliat Naruto dari atas sampe bawah masih dengan tampang stoic ala Uchiha tapi berotak Jiraya. (kena deathglear Sasuke lagi#kali ini author beneran kabur)

To be countinue..

^oke... oke... pemirsa kembali ke benang merah

Naruto dan Sasuke saling mendeathglear hingga membuat cuaca di sekitar menjadi mendung dan berpetir..

Tapi deathglear mereka terhenti karena ketidak sengajaan dorongan tangan iblis dari Kiba ke punggung si Pangerang Konoha berrambut pantat ayam.

"OHAYYYOOOO…." Kiba dengan cuek bebeknya mendorong Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh.

GUBRAAAKKKK...

"ehh…." Kiba melotot melihat hasil karya perbuatannya.

Yah... secara ngak sengaja dan tanpa kesiapan Fisik dan mental. Badan Sasuke sukses menubruk dan menimpa Naruto yang posisinya ehem... diserta dengan bibir mereka yang menempel dengan sempurna….. ("tisssuuuu….. tisssuuu… #author mimisan lagi)

Keduanya langsung membatu,

1 detik...

Masih loading Belom berasa.. (lemot banget mereka...)

10 menit...

Tangan Sasuke berasa nyentuh sesuatu yang agak errr empukk ... ("woiii... Sasu.. lepasin bibirnye Naru"#khukhukhu... ^Sasuke nyeringai iblis#author sweatdrop).

1 jam 30 menit 45 detik...

Sasuke mulai keringetan...

Mata mereka melotot, mata Naruto lebih melotot lagi serasa ada tangan yang menyentuh dadanya… tepat sekali pemirsa.. Tangan Pemuda pantat ayam itu mendarat didada imut-imut Naruto.

"Do..dobe..."

"GYYYYAAAAAAA…" untuk kedua kalinya suara cempreng itu membahana bagai halilintar di Konoha Gakuen hingga melebihi radius 200 mil.

(sementara itu di kota London dimana kediaman Namikaze berada tepatnya diruang makan)

"kok.. kaya ada suara Naru chan yang lagi teriak ya anata...?" maminye Naru, Namikaze Kushina yang lagi nuangin kopi buat suami tersayangnya.

"hah? masa sih Koi..." kata papinye Naru, Namikaze Minato sambil ngorek-ngorek telinganya.

#DI BALIK LAYAR KARYA PANGERAN CANTIK

Author+Sutradara: OHOKK…OHOOKK…. Haduh…. Apa aq bisa bertahan ya? Secara dah 3 kali dirasengan, 4 kali dideathglear + 1 kali nerima tonjokan Sakura

Naruto: semangat donk Yue_chan….. khukhukhu…

Sasuke: woiii….. gua ngak terima nie…. Masa ngk ada lemonnya? Aq kan… (ngelirik mesum naru_can)

Naruto: jangan… donk Yue_chan…. Uhuhuhu…

Author: WANI PIRO…. Xixixixi…


	3. Deidara Aniki ku si Biang Masalah

Summary :Namikaze Naruto terpaksa datang dari London dan menyamar sebagai seorang siswa SMU khusus laki – laki Konoha Gakuen untuk mencari kakak laki – lakinya yang ngak ada kabar 5 tahun.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story : PANGERAN CANTIK

Rated: T – Indonesia – Humor/Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru,

Warning : penuh gaje dan agak mesum

Author : Yue Lawliet

**AUTHOR:**

** "THANKS YA… kawan-kawan yang sudah baca Fanfic pertamaku ini, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangunnya ya semoga ide2 gila bin nistaku ngak terputus begitu saja (AMIINNN…. #all crew..)**

#Sasuke POV

(setelah kejadian nista tersebut..)

'berengsek... Kiba sialan, awas aja nanti aku balas...' (matanya mengeluarkan Sharingan)

' tapi kok rasanya ada yang aneh ya? Nie bocah... bibirnya lembut amat...(sambil megang bibirnya sendiri) terus kok.. dadanya agak empuk ya... (wajah Sasuke agak panas sambil melototin telapak tangannya) badannya juga mulus... kaya ngk ada emm... kayanya ada yg ngk beres deh... jangan-jangan nie bocah bukan cowok lagi...'(ngelirik Naruto sambil senyum-senyum iblis..#stress ya Sas...?)

'em... boleh juga... khukhukhu...'(deg...#author keringet dingin)

#Sasuke POV end

#Diruang kepala sekolah, makhluk Tuhan paling nista, tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu Kakashi sang pencinta icha-icha paradise

"jadi Naruto-kun, nanti kamu di tempatkan di kelas 1 B ya..." sambil buka-buka dokumen Naruto dgn malas, lalu ditataplah dua makhluk yang menyebabkan keributan bahkan bakal jadi gosip seantero Konoha, tentu saja pemirsa... Sasuke pangeran pantat ayam dengan muka kalem ala Uchiha, sesekali menyeringai iblis dan Naruto dng tampang bego yang masih setengah sadar, syok berat gara-gara kejadian mendadak 2 jam yg lalu. Setelah sebelumnya diceramahin 1 setengah jam.

'waw... ada yang baru nie..(sambil ngelirik tampang begonya Naruto) eittt... tar dulu, menurut pengalaman makan asam garam kehidupan gue yang nista ini, ngak salah lagi, nie anak pasti Wedon alias peyeumpuan'

Tiba-tiba terbesitlah ide nista dari kepala sekolah super mesum setengah tua itu.("siapa yang berani bilang gua tua...!#tolonggg...^author kena piting)

"oh iya.. kamarmu masih kosong kan Sasuke... ?"Kakashi ngelirik Sasuke..

"hn"(irit amat...T_T)

Sementara Naruto masih setengah bengong..

"kalau gitu Naruto kun.. kamu sekamar dengan Sasuke saja ya..gmana Sasuke..."gelirik Naruto penuh arti (...?)

"hn.."ikut-ikutan ngelirik Naruto dengan penuh tanda seru (#sik asik...^sasuke joget-joget dalam hati).

Sedangkan si calon korban Cuma bengong, (#Naru... buruan sadar donk... kamu mau dimakan bulet-bulet ama Sasuke^author keringet dingin).

#Naruto POV

'eh... dimana nie..? kok tiba-tiba aku dikamar serba biru gini?'

"dah sadar dobe..."

Aku melirik sumber suara bariton yang lumayan seksi yang sedang berdiri didepanku. Dan kagetnya aku ternyata itu orang tadi yang... yang... ci..ci...cium... ugh... malu akuu...

"HEI TEME... kok disini...? i...ini dimana ya?" tenang Naru... (sambil celingak celinguk)

"ini dikamar asrama dobe.." uh... tampangnya nyebelin banget sih manusia satu ini emangnya bakal bayar ya kalau banyak ngomong.

"Ko...ko..kok kamu disini...?" (kok jadi kaya Azis gagap?)

Dia berjalan mendekati aku, lalu tubuhku terjebak diantara tembok dan badan tinggi manusia ayam ini. uh... tembok sialan... Tuhan tolong aku... Naru janji deh ngak bakalan bikin sumpah sembarangan lagi... tapi.. tolong selamatkan daku... hueeee...

"kamu.. sekamar denganku dobe"

HUAAA... rambutq dicium-cium ama manusia mesum ini... tolong aku... author.. (#wa ni pirooo...^author ketawa nista)

"sa..sa...saraf kamu….. ngapain cium-cium rambut orang.. kamu homo ya...?" aku berusaha keras mendorong dada bidang cowok nyebelin ini tapi gagal kedua tanganku dicengkram kuat diatas kepalaku. Duh...tenaganya kuat banget... uhh... lepas...

"sekarang jawab aku... kenapa cewek kaya kamu bisa ada di SMU ini.."

HAH...! KOK DIA BISA TAU...

#Naruto POV end

#ruang kepala sekolah

#Kakashi POV

"halo.. Anko my honey..."

'...'

"iya sayang... tapi aku maunya makan kamu hehehe..."(rayuang gombal mana tahan#"ggrrrr..."^Kakashi ngeluarin 10 anjing ninjanya#author ngumpet)

'...'

"ah... jangan gitu ah... bisa tolong aku ngk sayang..?"(hoeekkk...#kameramen ama lighting pada muntah)

'...'

"tolong cari tau tentang siswa baru ya.. namanya Namikaze Naruto dia aku taro di Kelasmu loh... nanti aku telepon lagi ya... dah Anko sayang..."

Tut...Tut...Tut...

Waw... kayaknya tahun ini bakalan heboh nih.. aku ngk sabar bakal jadi apa di asrama nanti. Nyang namanya Naruto manis juga hehe.. kayanya cocok buat keponakan tersayangku Uchiha Sasuke...hehehe...

(kakashi menyeringgai setan..#author plus kameramen ama lighting merinding disko ajoji)

#Kakahi POV end

Sementara itu dikamar 207 asrama 2, kamar si Ice Prince berambut raven pantat ayam, Uchiha Sasuke.

Baiklah sebelum kita memasuki kamar tokoh utama kita ini, saya akan jelaskan sistem asrama Konoha Gakuen... (ala tour guide)

"JANGAN KELAMAAN WOIII..." all crew triak kompak

Asrama Konoha Gakuen dibagi menjadi 3 asrama,

Asrama 1 di ketuai oleh Lee kelas 2 SMU (sambil memperkenalkan doi pada pemirsa#"HALLOOO... MINNA... SEMANGAT..."dgn latar api semangat dibelakangnya)

Asrama 2 diketuai oleh Sabaku no Garaa kelas 2 SMU (ayo donk garaa...#author tarik-tarik Garaa#"em.. hai^Garaa malu-malu.. KAWAIII...#author mimisan)

Asrama 3 diketuai oleh Uchiha Sai kelas 2 SMU sepupu Sasuke, kate orang-orang bapaknye Sai itu anak k'3 dari 10 bersaudara sedangkan papinye Sasuke anak pertama. Oh iya hati2 ama nie manusia laknat karena Sai itu playboy kelas atas dari ABG sampe nenek2, dia pacarin julukan lain Sai si pecinta wanita konon katanya (ala Alam "Mbah Dukun") Sai itu Host terkenal di club malam terbesar diShibuya. ("hai... baby..."#dengan latar mawar bertebaran#author yang sebarin)

Masing-masing asrama mencerminkan hobi para ketuanya, Lee hobi bela diri asrama 1 bernuansa tradisional jepang, Garaa hobi nonton Anime Gundam asramanya bernuansa modern dengan dilengkapi teknologi tinggi serba otomatis, maklum Garaa itu suka banget ama robot dan ahli buat robot dia itu jenius loh, Sai hobi semua macam seni, asramanya jadi bergaya Eropa banget.

Entah gmana caranya tiap ganti ketua asrama juga ganti2 ... haduhh...

"WOII... BURUAN..." all crew mulai teriak resah nunggu didepan pintu 207

#depan kamar 207 asrama 2

Masih di posisi yang sama Sasuke mengunci gerakan tangan Naruto hanya dengan satu tangan.. matanya menatap tajam dan datar ala Uchiha, Onix bertemu Shapire. Sementara itu Naruto Cuma tersenyum kaku disertai keringat dingin..

#Sasuke POV

Nie anak makin manis aja kalau lagi panik.. khukhukhu.. mainan baru nie... thankyu ya Kakashi-ji san.. khukhukhu...

"sekarang jawab aku dobe.. "

"si...siapa yang perempuan matamu picek ya...(bahasa mana tuh)a.. aku itu cowok tulen tau..."

Waw... makin nepsong aku jadinya (Sas.. bahasanya dapet dari mane..?#biasa deh dari Bakoro#ohhhh... ^all crew)

"kalau gitu aku akan periksa seluruh tubuhmu..." thanks author(pokoknya beres...#ala warkop prambos)

"Ja... jangan..." teriak nie bocah blonde sambil menggeliat ngak tentu kesegala arah. Dan dengan inisiatif otakku yang super jenius ini aku dorong Naruto ke ranjang single sebelah kanannya dan membuka kancing gakurannya dengan cepat tepat tanpa cacat lalu aku angkat kemeja dalamnya yang ternyata agak kegedean buat doi (woiii... ngak ada di skrip nie sas...#author emosi nunjuk-nunjuk skrip adengannya)

#Sasuke POV end

Naruto yang saat ini posisi terlentang dengan tangan diatas dicengkram tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kanannya bergerak bebas membuka satu-satu kancing gakuran dan kemejanya. Tampang Naruto mulai gelisah dan hampir nangis. Sedangkan si pemuda raven pantat ayam a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke menyeringgai iblis melihat reaksi Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain. lalu tanpa permisi lagi

BRRRAAAAKKKKK...

Pintu kamar Sasuke di buka kasar oleh tangan iblis Choji (kacau juga tuh tangan)

"Sasuke... minta sampo donk..." dengan tampang inoncent Choji datang Cuma peke handuk sambil bawa-bawa gayung bakal mandi.

"EEHH..!" Choji bengong melihat adegan hampir 17+ di ranjang.

TWIIICCHH... (sudut siku2 Sasuke)

"wah... wah... sori ganggu ya"Choji sweatdrop sambil nglangkah mudur kebelakang.

"TOLONGIN DONK...! AKU MAU DIPERKOSA NIE..."Naruto teriak-teriak minta tolong, Choji mau nolong tapi...

"...keluar"deathglear ice prince lebih mantap sehingga Choji gemeteran lalu kabur dari TKP.

#Naruto POV

Huhuhu... waduh.. nie hari aku sial banget deh.. dah dikejar-kejar, sekarang mau diperkosa juga... Kaa_san... tolong

"apa tujuanmu NA-RU-TO-CHAN" ungh... manusia ini bisa-bisanya menipu cewek-cewek dengan tampang sok kecakepannya padahal otaknya HENTAI...

Tapi ughhh... apa daku ngaku aja ya.. dah ketangkep basah gini. HUHHH... SEMUA INI GARA-GARA ANIKI BERENGSEK ITU. Kalau ketemu aku cincang-cincang dia terus aku kasih ke ikan koi di kolam KONOHA GAKUEN

"oke... aku bakal ngaku. Ta..tapi lepasin dulu donk.. TEMEE..." (PUPPY EYE NO JUTSU)

Sasuke langsung membebaskan cengkramannya. Lalu dia duduk di tepi kasur. Aku pun duduk disebelahnya.

"Begini Loh ceritanya…."

#Naruto POV end

#Flash Back 5 TH yang lalu (Naruto POV)

Saat itu Dei_nii 20 th dan aku 12 th.

"pokoknya tou_san ngk mau tau ya Dei_chan.. kamu harus mau jadi Direktur Utama dari Namikaze Corp yang ada d'Milan" ujar Sang ayahanda dari Deidara dan Naruto dengan nada tegas penuh penekanan hingga seluruh anggota keluarga yang hadir dalam rapat Kabinet Namikaze bersatu (hah..?) jadi sweetdrop.

'Ngak biasa-biasanya Tou_san begini' aku yang tengah duduk ngk berani bicara (naruto sweetdrop)

"Huh..uh.. ngk bisa un.. aq kan mau jadi dokter un…" tolak Dei_nii dengan nada agak tegas dan kedua tangan ada dipinggang tapi tidak menutupi feminimnya.. uh.. dasar Dei_nii 'melambai'

"NA..MI..KA..ZE.. DEI..DA..RA…" huawaa….. babe ngamuk…. Saking marahnya Tou_san seakan-akan ada naga api dibelakangnya HIII.. sementara itu Dei_nii masih dengan posisi semula dengan mata yang mencoba memberikan deathglear tapi kaki Dei_nii gemeteran kaya orang ketemu monster.

"A..apa sih Tou_san.. aku ngak mau nyerah un…"mencoba mendeathglear Tou_san dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Hingga tiba-tiba cuaca sekitar rumah yang tadi cerah jadi mendung dan berpetir..

CTTAARRRR…..

Huah… bisa terjadi pertarungan seru antara Yodaime dan Akatsuki Deidara kaya'a enak nonton sambil makan pop corn… (woiii kagak ada ninja-ninjaan di fic enie baca naskah donk Naru_chan sayang, bagi donk pop cornnya)

'Huh… author protes aja sih, dan balikin pop cornku…'

Lalu tiba-tiba pertarungan itu terhenti oleh sebuah pedang samurai yang melintang didepan Tou_san dan Dei_nii ku, eitss… itu bukan sebilah pedang tapi sebilah spatula buat masak punya Kaa_san ku. Yup… Kaa_san datang tepat pada waktunya, aku ngk bisa ngebayangin jadi apa Ruang Keluarga nanti kalau mereka pertarung HIII….

"STOP! MY BOYS…" dengan gaya Kaa_sanku yang agak meniru Film kesukaannya Brama Kumbara. (HEHH….?)

"KALIAN… MAU RIBUT DIDEPAN KU YA…?!" Mendadak hawa dingin keluar dari Kaa_san ku. Mendadak kedua pria di depannya menjadi pucat pasi seakan-akan melihat Kyubii no Kitsune di belakanya Kaa_san.

PLETAKKK…

Dan pertarungan dimenangkan oleh wanita paling kuat di keluarga Namikaze… dan kedua pria yang tengah pundung dengan 2 benjolan dikepala mereka. hehe Kaa_san memang yg paling hebat

"DEI_CHAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH KERAS KEPALA, KAN BISA DIBICARAKAN BAIK-BAIK DAN KAU MINATO JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN KEHENDAKMU SEENAKNYA…" Kaa_san marah-marah di depan dua pria yang tengah menundukan kepala.

"iya Kaa_san"/"iya Koi…" serempak Dei_nii dan Tou_san.

"Kaa_san benar Tou_san. Dan lagi pula kan tidak ada salahnya kalau Dei_nii jadi dokter"

"eittss.. kalau itu tidak bisa Naru sayang… Si angin-anginan ini harus mau jadi Direktur Utama karena Kaa_san juga ngk yakin Dei_chan bisa jadi dokter kalau sifatnya masih angin-anginan begitu. Lagi pula Tou_chan mu ini sudah tua sayang" bela Kaa_san. Tapi benar juga sih dulu waktu SMP Dei_nii pernah ingin menjadi seorang Pemadam Kebakaran dan akhirnya ngak jadi karena Dei_nii tiba-tiba ingn menjadi Astronot ketika dia menginjak kelas 3 SMP, lalu di SMA dia ngin menjadi Guru lalu tau – tau ganti lagi ketika Dei_nii ingn menjadi Polisi ketika masuk ditahun berikutnya. Awalnya ayah dan ibu asik-asik aja menerima keinginan Dei_nii tapi karena cita-citanya yang selalu beruba-ubah, dah usut kena usut ternyata penyebab berubah-ubahnya cita-cita Dei_nii karena Dei_nii jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang berprofesi tersebut. Dan pada saat itu juga aku tau kalau Dei_nii itu adalah GUY…..! OMG…. (uwoooooo… mantap..#author keringat dingin)

'nie… author sakit jiwa kayanya'

"loh… kok Kaa_san belain Tou_san sih?" Dei_nii protes… aku ikut – ikutan Sweetdrop

'Trus yang jitakan dan omelan tadi artinya apa donk..?"

"ohohoho… kau dengar itu Deidara.. istriku pasti membelaku…" Tou_san menyeringgai menang

"pokoknya besok akan ada rapat pimpinan dan Tou_san akan mengenalkan kamu (sambil nunjuk hidung Deidara) pada mereka semua Kepala Cabang perusahaan kita, dan ingat jangan telat ya DEI..DA…RA.. CHAN (sambil ngedipin matanya) ayo.. Koi.. kita bobo.. (gandeng-gandeng mesra sang istri)" maka berakhirlah sudah kehidupan Deidara aniki ku yang sekarang tengah pucat seakan-akan seperti kulit sisa

"Dei_nii.. Dei_nii…" aku senggol-senggol Baka Anikiku, takut-takut nie orang dah tinggal badannya aja. Tiba-tiba dia melihat kearahku dengan mata nya yang banjir bak kali celiwung di Indonesia

"HUAAA…. NARU_CHAN"

"sabar ya Dei_nii, mungkin Tou_san hanya takut Dei_nii tidak punya arah tujuan, kalau Dei_nii yakin ingin menjadi dokter pasti ayah setuju kok Dei_nii" aku usap-usap rambut Anikiku yang panjang bagai perempuan yang sekarang tengah memelukku dengan erat"

"hikss…hikkss… beneran nie.. un?"

"iya Dei_nii.. yang penting Dei_nii usaha dengan gigih jangan seperti yang sudah-sudah"

"iya Naru_chan.."

"Oh iya Dei_nii"

"apa…un?"

"LEPAS… SESAKK…!"

"hehehe…."

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

"AAAPPPPAAAA INIIII…."

Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan dengan sebuah surat merah jambu beraroma melati (?) dan isinya:

'aku pergi un… Tou_san dan Kaa_san sayang, maafkan aku un.. aku tetap ingin jadi dokter un.. Naru_chan terima kasih atas sarannya un…anikimu jadi tabah ingin menjadi dokter Un…'

"NA..RU..TO…"

HIII… Kaa_san dan Tou_san melihatku dengan tajam,

" .. Kaa_san.. Tou_san.." firasatku ngak enak nie…

"karena Dei_chan pergi karena saranmu, maka yang menggantikan Deidara adalah kamu Naruto.."

"HAAHHH…"

"dan sebagai tambahan hukuman, maka uang jajanmu Kaa_san potong 30%" (kaya diskon supermarket aja)

"YAAAHHHH…. KAA_SAN…."

"DEII_NII…. DASAR ANIKI NO BAKAA…..!" (teriakan super keras.. sampai-sampai author menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas)

_#flash back of_

_#Naruto POV end_

"begitulah ceritanya Teme.." akhirnya setelah melalui 30 menit durasi 2 kali iklan shampoo dan deterjen akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dan si pangeran pantat ayam hanya mangut-mangut ngak jelas.

("Teme… Authornya alay teme…"^"siapa yang kau bilang pantat ayam.."#hiii…. Kabur ah… )

"hn..hn.."

"lalu setelah perjuanganku 5 tahun akhirnya aku tau Dei_nii ada di sekolah ini Teme.. makanya aku me.. menyamar jadi laki-laki dan masuk kesini" dengan agak grogi Naruto memberikan kejelasan pada Sasuke. Tapi yang minta penjelasannya Cuma mangut-mangut sambil merem kaya dokter yang lagi mendengar keluhan pasiennya

"hn.."

"woii… teme dari tadi ngomongnya dua huruf terus.. emanggnya kalau 1 kalimat kau harus bayar ya?"

"begini ya dobe.. aku tetap tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatanmu ini. Kau tau kan ini itu sarang penyamun, malah dengan cueknya kau datang tanpa persiapan matang begitu" (waduh.. mendadak Sasuke ngomongnya panjang bener#all crew pada bengong dgn mulut terbuka)

"siapa bilang aq ngk ada persiapan. Nie… rambutku dah aku potong….(ngeliatin rambut belakangnya), nie… aku bawa baju-baju cowok (ngeliatn isi kopernya),"

'hiaahh… nie cewek kelewatan lemot ternyata dia ngak sadar apa kalau aku bisa tau dia cewek itu gara-gara dadanya yang lupa di hilangkan.. paling ngak dia pake vest kek biar keliatan rata dadanya, kayanya enak juga nie kalau aku kerjain huhuhuhu…' iner sasuke.

Dan kembali Sasuke menarik tangan tan itu hingga ke ranjang single miliknya dan mengunci pergerakan 'cowok' manis a.k.a Naruto di bawahnya.

"ma..mau apa kau teme.." si gadis yang tengah menyamar itu merasakan alarm berbahaya tingkat satunya berbunyi lagi.

'waduh…. Keperawananku bisa hilang ni'

"khukhukhu.. kau kira dapat mengelabuhi para serigala lapar dari Konoha Gakuen hanya dengan memakai gakuran kebesaranmu ini sayang.." Sasuke membuka paksa Gakuran Naruto yang sempat dia kancingkan kembali dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat

"a..apa..?" Naruto makin ketakutan dan memberikan gerakan – gerakan perlawanan kepada pemuda reven yang mendadak terlihat seperti serigala lapar, tapi rona merah wajahnya jelas terlihat di wajah manisnya.

"he.. malu malu mau ya?" (ala prambos) dan dengan kasar Sasuke membuka kaosnya dan terlihat dada sang gadis yang tereskplor indah dan meremas dengan penuh kuat. (mi..minta tisu donk…#author dan para crew mendadak mimisan semua)

"aahhh….Sakit…. Berhenti…." Naruto mendesah akibat perbuatan Sasuke, tapi kegiatan itu terhenti ketika melihat sorot biru mata yang mau menangis dan sedikt kebencian di dalamnya. Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Dan membuat si gadis kebingungan dan bangkit terduduk sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kaosnya yang sedikit agak robek (beneran malu malu mau nie Naru_chan)

"aku harap sore ini kau segera angkat kaki dari Konoha Gakuen" dengan suara yang dingin hingga membuat sang gadis merinding, Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis itu kekamarnya sendirian.

"ungh… bagaimana ini"

To be countinue…..

#DI BALIK LAYAR KARYA PANGERAN CANTIK

Setelah adegan panas semi Lemon

Okee… cut…

Naruto: uhuhuhu…. Katanya ngak ada lemonnya? Aku tertipu… YUE_CHAN…. (Rasengan mode on)

Author:Kyaaa… tolong…. (NGACIR NO JUTSU)

Lee: hey sas… mau kemana?

Sasuke: hn…toilet..

(Sasuke ngacir di Toilet kamar 203)

Gaara: loh… kok dilantai banyak tetesan darah…?

Sai: kayanya aku tau dari mana khukhukhu…. (senyum-senyum nista)


	4. Watashi wa Satsuki desu

Summary :Namikaze Naruto terpaksa datang dari London dan menyamar sebagai seorang siswa SMU khusus laki – laki Konoha Gakuen untuk mencari kakak laki – lakinya yang ngak ada kabar 5 tahun.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** PANGERAN CANTIK

Rated: T – Indonesia – Humor/Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru,

Warning : penuh gaje dan agak mesum

Author : Yue Lawliet

**AUTHOR: HEHEHE….. sory ya Kawan (ala bolang), aku telat nge updatenya, karena aq sempat tersesat di jalan yang disebut "kehidupan" wuhahaha…..(itu aku punya#Kakashi protes). **

"aku harap sore ini kau segera angkat kaki dari Konoha Gakuen" dengan suara yang dingin hingga membuat sang gadis merinding, Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis itu kekamarnya sendirian.

"ungh… bagaimana ini"

.

.

.

.

#Depan Kamar 207

BRAAKKK…. (bunyi pintu kamar ditutup keras)

#SASUKE POV

Hah… sial.. apa-apaan sih cewek itu, mendadak nafsuku hilang ngeliat matanya itu, hah… sory ya walaupun aku terkenal mesum dan agak bejat (akhirnya nyadar juga wahai anak muda….#chidori….#kyaaaa…..^author kabur). Uhh… paling ngak kalau mau ehemm…. Harus suka sama suka, ya walau cweknya agak brontak-brontak kecil…. Yah… paling ngak… ah…. Sebenernya agak nyesel juga sih… tapi… aku tidak suka kalau nantinya akan berakhir dia membenciku… loh? Kok aku jadi lebih mikirin dia sih… baru kali ini aku sangagt peduli sama wanita

"ckk… sial.."

Disaat pikiranku masih kusut bagai benang yang tak berujung terbuat dari gelas dan sangat ringan (wooii.. maksudmu benang layangan?#author sweetdrop), mendadak sebuah sentuhan, upss.. ralat sebuah pukulan mesra ku rasakan di pungggungku…

BUAAAKKK….

"ouch… apa-apaan sih.." aku jadi esmosi dan menengok kebelakang. Hah.. ternyata manusia hina yang berani memukul bahuku yang bidang ini (?) adalah…

"haloww…. My lovely otouto…" dengan senyum-senyum nistanya dia menyapaku dasar…

"apa sih…BAKA ANIKI…. Suka sekali ya ganguin adikmu ini.."

"ngahaha…. Memang kau kira aku ini dikenal sebagai apa coba…" hah…. Kalau bukan Anikiku mungkin sudah aku piting manusia nista ini. Tiba-tiba manusia hina ini merangkulku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku (waww…. Yaoi…yaoi….#author siap-siap dengan tissunya) 'author gila…'

"begini loh my dear.. aku mau minta tolong…. Adiku yang manis"

BBRRR…. (bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri)

Firasatku ngak enak nie…

"kau mau apa Baka Aniki…" aku menatap tajam pada Aniki ku yang sedang meyeringai nista dihadapanku. Waduh…. Jangan-jangan

"jangan bilang kau…"

"hehehe… kayanya telepatiku berhasil nie.. tolong donk Otoutoku sayang…" tangannya membelai-belai surai ravenku.

"TIDAK!" dengan tegas aku menyatakan putusanku (ala hakim sidang).

"ah….jangan gtu donk adikku… bantulah Aniki mu ini…" (PUPPY NO JUTSU ALA ITACHI) (all crew+author jawsdrop)

ungh…. Manusia ini bukan Aniki-ku….. ngak bakal mempan aku dengan jurusmu itu

"hah… ngk mempan ya… kalau begitu dengan ini kau pasti akan menurut" manusia Nista ini memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang ada ditangannya..(foto apaan tuh?#jangan liat…..#Sasuke ngehalangin author yang penasaran)

"iiiii-itu…?! kaa… kapan kau"

"ehehe… akan aku sebarkan dalam waktu 1x24 jam (ala pos ronda) kalau kau tidak mau membantuku…"

Uhh… BERENGSEKKK…

"percuma kau melawanku Otouto ku sayang.. kartu AS mu ada padaku.. mau bantu atau mati….khukhukhu….(seringai iblis ala Itachi…#bbrrrr… #mendadak semua orang dilokasi merinding)"

"ungghh… aku balas kau nanti…"

"ahahaha… tolong ya Otoutoku sayang…"

AWASS… KAU ANIKI BRENGSEKK… SUATU SAAT AKU BALAS RATUSAN KALI LIPAT….. (emang bisa..?#liat aja nanti)

#Sasuke POV end

#Dalam Kamar 207

Disisi lain, terlihat seorang pemuda… upss.. seorang gadis yang tengah pundung ditempat tidur serba biru yang agak berantakan karena kegiatan panas dengan kawan sekamarnya tadi. Sambil muter-muterin jarinya.. sekilas dia seakan-akan melantunkan umpatan-umpatan yang terlihat seperti kutukan dan pastinya kutukan itu untuk pria pantat ayam yang mengerayangi badannya 30 menit yang lalu.

#Naruto POV

Unghh.. TEME BERENGSEK….MATI KAU… AKU SUMPAHIN KEPALA RAVENMU BOTAK… MATAMU JERENG…. BULU HIDUNGMU MAKIN PANJANG… (wew…. Ikutan juga ah..#author lumayan dendam ama SI PANTAT AYAM). Bisa-bisanya dia tau penyamaranku ini, yah… salahku juga sih kenapa ngak pake vest di dadaku. Tapi UUGGHHH…. KURANG AJAR SI PANTAT AYAM…. Berani-beraninya dia sentuh tubuhku ini… DASAR… BABI NGEPET… KECOA BUNTUNG… DINO SAURUS…. (kok jadi mirip Kang Kasino Warkop ya# author sweetdrop)

Tok..tok..tok…

#Naruto POV

Tok..tok…tok…

Mendadak umpatan-umpatan itu terhenti karena suara ketukan dari luar kamarnya.

"WOII… Sasuke… buka donk…" terdengar suara seorang lelaki dengan nada ceria diluar

"SEBENTAR…"Dengan cepat Naruto merapihkan pakaiannya dan tak lupa dia memakai vest yang sedari tadi dia cari-cari, dan melapisinya dengan kaos hitam hoodie dan tak lupa dia memakai kemeja jingga diluarnya. Lalu dengan gesit Naruto membuka pintunya dan terlihat seorang pemuda jabrik berambut coklat dengan tanda lahir segitiga di kedua pipinya serta pemuda berambut merah bertato "AI" di dahi telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Um.. hai.." Naruto menyapa mereka yang bertubuh 20 cm lebih tinggi darinya, kedua pemuda itu diam dengan mulut terbuka memandangi dari atas sampai bawah pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Sasukenya sedang keluar…" dia membuka suara karena kedua lelaki di depannya bisu bak batu karang (wuuihhh bahasanya..)

"oh… kau anak baru itu ya.." pemuda berambut merah itu buka suara.

"iii..iya.." dengan gugup Naruto meng-iyakan.

'Waduh… mudah-mudahan ngak ketauan kaya SI TEME itu.."

"wah.. untuk ukuran laki-laki kau manis juga ya…" pemuda berambut coklat itu tak lepas memandang Naruto sambil melipat tangan didadanya

"enak aja ngatain aku manis…" Naruto mendadak manyun dengan pipi dikembungkan.

'ka..kawai…' kedua cowok itu membatin

"sudah..sudah.. oh iya siapa namamu.. Namaku Sabaku no Gaara.. yoroshiku…"sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ore wa Namikaze Naruto desu… yoroshiku…" Naruto membalas jabatan tangan Gaara.

"aku Inuzuka Kiba.. salam kenal ya.. sebenarnya kami kesini mau mencarimu.."

"ada apa ya?"

"kami mau mengadakan pesta penyambutan untukmu.." sambung Gaara.

"eh… pesta penyambutan..?"

"iya… ayo ikut…" tanpa aba-aba Kiba langsung menarik tangan Naruto keluar kamarnya."

#Naruto POV

Eh.. pesta penyambutan? Wah.. mereka baik sekali ya… sepertinya mereka tidak seperti si pantat ayam itu deh,,, ehehe… aku bisa betah disini….

#Naruto POV end

"yoo…" Kiba menyapa teman-temannya yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"perkenalkan ini kawan baru kita, dia menempati kamar 207 bersama Sasuke" Gaara menjelaskan.

"perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto…" tak lupa senyuman lima jari kebanggaan Keluarga Namikaze terukir jelas diwajah manisnya (kawaaiii Naru_chan#Author lompat-lompat)

"hay… namaku Hyuuga Neji" cowok berambut bak model shampoo mengenalkan dirinya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya (hah..? maksudnye…#auyhor sweetdrop)

"hoahhh…. Nara Shikamaru…" dengan tampang setengah ngantuk bak hansip yang 24 jam ronda sang pemuda berambut Nanas mengenalkan dirinya.

"OKKEEE…."sejenak suara Kiba mengagetkan semua orang yang ada ditempat

"ayo… kita rayakan kedatangan Naruto di tempat biasa.."

"em… boleh juga.." sepakat Neji

"hah… kesana lagi… merepotkan…" Shikamaru ngeluh… dasar Rusa malas (ape loe bilang…#KABUUURRR)

Maka dengan formasi 3-2 alias Neji-Gaara-Naruto jalan didepan dan Kiba-Shikamaru dibelakang, mereka berangkat dengan mobil Ford hitam milik sang Penyuka anjing Inuzuka Kiba. Sepanjang jalan mereka berceloteh tentang masalah peraturan Asrama yang kebetulan ketua Asrama 2 yang di tempati Naruto ada disana. Tak lupa lawakan-lawakan ala prambos keluar disela-sela obrolan mereka… ahahaha… sepertinya Naru_chan kita ini mulai akrab dengan mereka.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME..

Dan tak lama sampailah mereka disebuah Klub malam yang bernama _"ICHA-ICHA HAREM", _sejenak Naruto agak sweetdrop dengan nama klub malam yang mereka masuki..

"ne… kita mau masuk sini" Tanya Naruto sambil narik-narik ujung baju Kiba.

"iya donk….. " dengan santainya Kiba membalas.

"ta..ta..tapi kita kan…"

"tenang saja Naru_kun… ini bukan tempat kya begituan kok… lagi pula ini tempat paman Gaara managernya…" Neji menenangkan Naruto.

"oke deh.."

Lalu masuk lah para JAGUNG (PERJAKA TANGGUNG) itu ke tempat nista itu. Terlihat Naruto agak kebingungan melihatnya. Banyak cwok-cwok dari yang muda sampe yang bau tanah ngobrol dengan ditemani wanita-wanita cantik berkostum maid dengan asessoris kucing.

"Sasori Jii_san…" Gaara menyapa pamannya yang tengah memberi salam pada para tamu yang datang.

"hy… Gaara_kun… kamu bawa teman-temanmu ya?"

"iya paman… perkenalkan ini Naruto, teman baru di asrama"

"oww…. Manisnya… salam kenal Naru_kun"

"Salam kenal paman… tapi jangan mengatai aku manis… bagaimana juga aku ini laki-laki loh" naruto ngambek mode on

"ahahaha… oke… oke…."

Tiba-tiba lewat seorang gadis berkulit putih, berambut hitam bdan bermata onix serta barbaju maid dengan telinga kucing. Sesaat keberadaannya membuat Naruto terkesima

'Ka.. Kawai….' Naruto membatin

Paman Gaara yang menyadari tatapan kagum Naruto sengaja memanggil gadis itu mendekat.

"Satsuki… kemari sebentar.. "

Gadis itu menoleh dengan efek mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan memberikan senyuman manis pada mereka yang melihatnya.

DEGG…

Sesaat mata Onix sang gadis menatap gugup pada mata Shapire yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"perkenalkan Satsuki_chan ini Naru_kun teman baru Gaara"

"salam kenal.. na..namaku… Namikaze Naruto.." mendadak Naruto gugup melihat gadis manis d'depannya. Sedangkan teman-temannya meledeknya dengan

"CIE… CIE…. UHUUUYYYY"

"salam kenal namaku Hanasuka Satsuki… Naru_kun. paman aku permisi dulu ya…"

Lalu gadis itu berlalu dihadapannya. Terpancar tatapan kekecewaan dari Naruto

"oke…"

"yah…" Naruto kecewa..

"kayanya ada yang jatuh cinta nie…." Ledek Neji..

"a..aku ngak jatuh cinta tuh.." sanggah Naruto dengan rona merah di pipinya

"ahahaha…..oke deh… kalian diruangan VIP saja ya…" dengan senyumnya yang ramah itu paman Gaara mempersilahkan Naruto cs ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata itu adalah ruang karaoke.

"oww… karaoke tohh…" Naruto ber oh ria

"iya donk… mana bolehkan kita bersenang-senang dengan wanita oleh Sasori jii_san" sambung Kiba

"iya… lagi pula ini gratis jadi nikmati saja Naru_ku" ucap Shikamaru dengan setengah malas tapi tak lepas senyuman hangat diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME…

Setelah 3 jam mereka bersenang-senang nyanyi dan joget-joget ngak jelas karena Neji menyanyikan lagu andalannya "RACUN" dari changchuter band dari Indonesia. Akhirnya mereka menyudahi senang-senang mereka karena waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam, secara ada Gaara ketua asrama yang menjelaskan peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan siswa pulang lebih dari jam 11 malam.

"HAHH…. Segarnya kalau habis nyanyi ya…" Naruto nyengir sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas…

"ehehe…. Karena kultur dari asrama 2 kalau ada anak baru harus kira sambut dengan pesta disini…" sambung Kiba dengan senyuman yang hampir memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"eh… aku mau pipis dulu ah…" langsung Naruto berlari ke kamar kecil yang ada di belakang gedung

"KAMI TUNGGU DI MOBIL YA…" teriak Neji dan akhirnya mereka kea rah parkiran duluan.

#Naruto POV

Duh… kebelet… kebelet….

Langsung aku berlari menuju kamar kecil yang bergambarkan laki-laki disana. Ya… secara kan aku sedang jadi laki-laki apa jadinya kalau aku masuk kamar mandi perempuan.

Setelah menyudahi kegiatanku dalam toilet tertutup itu, langsung aku mencuci tangan ku… dan tak lupa senandung-senandung lagu changcuter tadi keluar dari bibirku

"enak juga tuh lagu"

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang baru saja keluar dari ruang toilet di sebelahku… seorang perempuan cantik berkulit putih, berambut hitam bdan bermata onix serta barbaju maid dengan telinga kucing,

'itu kan Satsuki_san, ngapain dia ditoilet cowok'

dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan dengan cueknya melepas sesuatu dari kepalanya…

Ra… rambutnya… PANJANGNYA… HAH..?

Lalu mata Onixnya menatap Shapire ku yang melotot kearahnya. Dan betapa kagetnya aku…. Ternyata….

"HAH…. SA..SASUKE…?!"

"DO.. DOBE…..?!"

**To be countinue…..**


	5. SIMBIOSIS MUTUALISME? KHUKHUKHU………

Summary :Namikaze Naruto terpaksa datang dari London dan menyamar sebagai seorang siswa SMU khusus laki – laki Konoha Gakuen untuk mencari kakak laki – lakinya yang ngak ada kabar 5 tahun.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story : PANGERAN CANTIK

Rated: T – Indonesia – Humor/Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru,

Warning : penuh gaje dan agak mesum

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#****Behind the scenes PANGERAN CANTIK**

**Sebelum adegan Naruto dan Kiba cs ke klub malam**

**#ruangan kostum dan make up**

**Sasuke: POKOKNYA AKU NGK MAU PAKE INI…! (emosi tingkat UN SMA)**

**Yue_chan: ayolah anak ayam, sekali sekali pake baju maid ngk akan bikin kamu mati…**

**Sasuke: ckk.. aku lebih baik mati dari pada pake baju berenda **

**Yue_chan: terus dirimu mau pake kostum apa anak ayam (author mulai spaning)**

**Sasuke: yang ini…. (sambil nunjuk baju perawat super ketat…)**

**Yue_chan: HAH..?! (author sweetdrop)**

**Sementara itu diluar ruang ganti.**

**Lee: (monda-mandir ngk jelas kya lagi ada yg dia cari)**

**Naruto: kau lagi cari apa alis tebal?**

**Lee: (dengan air mata bak kali celiwung) kostum ku… kostum perawatku hilang Naru_chan**

**Naruto: eh…?! 'bakal apaan tuh kostum' Naruto membatin**

* * *

**# SIMBIOSIS MUTUALISME..? KHUKHUKHU….**

'itu kan Satsuki_san, ngapain dia ditoilet cowok'

dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan dengan cueknya melepas sesuatu dari kepalanya…

Ra… rambutnya… PANJANGNYA… HAH..?

Lalu mata Onixnya menatap Shapire ku yang melotot kearahnya. Dan betapa kagetnya aku…. Ternyata….

"HAH…. SA..SASUKE…?!"

"DO.. DOBE…..?!"

.

.

.

* * *

**#lorong penghubung Toilet dan parkiran**

Malam semakin larut dan menunjukan pukul 9 lewat 20 menit, tepat di pakriran super besar yang ada pada sebuah club paling terkenal di Shibuya, club "ICHA ICHA HAREM", yang telah berdiri sejak 50 th yang lalu dan dirintis oleh seorang yang bernama JI-KUN sang Sennin Mesum (bukan nama sebenarnya), dan selalu menjunjung motto club malam yang memiliki lebih dari 100.000 member resmi, gedung megah terdiri dari 5 lantai, dan setiap lantai memiliki tipe sesuai dengan kebutuhan pelanggan, lantai 1 berupa pup, lantai 2 berupa tempat karaoke, lantai 3 berupa internet online untuk pelanggan yang chat didunia maya, lantai 4 berupa pijat, shiatsu dan spa, pelanggan bebas memilih pemijat yang mereka sukai, dan lantai 5 berupa office tempat karyawan berkumpul,

"kepuasaan pelanggan adalah kepuasan kami"

Kata-kata yang ambigu bukan… khekhekhe…. Tapi tetap privasi para karyawan yang sebagian besar adalah wanita-wanita penghibur itu sangat dijaga, **no sex in here..!** adalah salah satu larangan mutlak di club tersebut. Tapi terserah bila mereka ingin melakukannya diluar khukhukhu…..

Oke.. kita kesampingkan masalah club yang super nista ini.

Masih dalam lingkungan club "ICHA-ICHA HAREM" tepatnya pada lorong yang menghubungkan Toilet dengan parkiran bawah gedung yang memiliki 5 lantai itu. Terlihat 2 orang anak manusia yang berdiri saling berhadapan, di sebelah kanan (ala ring tinju) bisa dilihat seorang berpenampilan layaknya wanita penghibur dengan costume maid warna baby blue berenda hitam dengan rambut raven panjang lembut dan tak lupa asessories telinga kucing, ekor serta lonceng pita di lehernya yang putih bersih bak porselen, onix matanya yang cantik karena riasan tipis dengan lipglos baby pink mengoda itu, memandang tajam pada pemuda tampan tipe manis berambut pirang dengan kemeja jingga diluar kaos hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna htam, dan tak lupa celana blue jins yang menutupi kaki tannya yang eksotis. Kedua muda mudi…(bahasa jaman 70 an) yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini melakukan crossdress total karena suatu sebab. Karena kenyataannya yang berpenampilan cantik nan manis itu adalah seorang pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran Es Konoha gakuen dan yang didepannya pemuda super cute yang sejak 10 jam yang lalu mendadak naik daun dan dikenal sebagai Pangeran Uke sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis berusia 17 th yang tengah mencari sang Anikinya yang menghilang. Dapat kita lihat ekspresi sang gadis yang telah melakukan crossdress besar-besaran itu tampak menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa melihat penampilan pemuda didepannya.

"khikhikhikhi….."

"hah…. Urusai… tertawalah dobe biar kau PUAS…" nada kesal terdengar sangat jelas

"UHAHAHAHA…."(ngahahaha….#author ikutan ketawa)

"ungh…. Urusai dobe.." Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto yang masih terkikik geli melihatnya.

"umm..ummmm…um,…."

"hah… kau ngomong apa dobe?" masih posisi tangan dimulut Naruto.

"umm…um…ummmm… puahhh…" dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menyingkirkan tangan besar yang menutup mulutnya itu.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA….. " deathglear 'romantis' dari gadis… dan dibalas deathglear berona dari si pemuda.

"oke…oke… maaf ya.. hehe.. aku tertawa.. hehehe…"

"kau masih tertawa BAKA…"

#Sasuke POV

Hah… hancur sudah image Uchihaku ini.. AAGGGHHHH….. gara-gara BAKA ANIKI sialan… bisa-bisanya dia menyimpan fotoku yang tengah memakai costume sailor di ruang ganti club ini.. AAHHH…. Niatnya mau memperdalam ilmu Kabuki sebagai **Yarō kabuki **malah jadi begini…

"oke deh Teme aku tidak akan ketawa lagi, jadi bisa kau jelaskan alasannya kenapa kau berpenampilan begini?"

Cih… nie bocah mau tau aja urusan orang

"hn.."

"eh… jawaban apa itu Teme.."

"hn…"

"aiss… kau kan sudah tau alasanku menjadi seorang pria setidaknya aku harus tau alasanmu menjadi wa..wanita penghibur disini Teme… a..apa jangan-jangan i..ini hobimu ya..?" sambil memandang penasaran ke arahku

"enak saja kau… ini juga ada alas an logisnya dobe…"

"jadi..?"

Duh bagaimana ini, 1 orang lagi tahu rahasiaku selain Anikiku itu…

TING…(bolam 100 watt muncul dikepala Sasuke, wew….#all crew+author terkagum-kagum)

"hah… begini saja deh kau kan sudah tau rahasiaku ini, bagaimana kalau kita saling jaga rahasia.." Aku melipat tangannya didada dan memandang Naruto yang sempat berekspresi autis... (dasar lemot#rasengan..#kyyaaa….)

"HAH?!"

"aku akan tutup mulut akan identitasmu mungkin… sekaligus melindungi bila kau hampir ketahuan bagaimana dobe..?"

"unghh… teme berhenti membuatku binggung dan jangan memanggi aku dobe…" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dengan bibir maju tapi ngak mirip kang Tukul, manis seperti minta di kiss kawaiii… kalau tidak pake costume begini sudah kuserang di perempuan.

"SIMBIOSIS MUTUALISME Naru_chan… MU-TU-A-LIS-ME…" aku mulai kesal dengan otaknya yang kelewatan lemot.

"oww…. Iya aku tau sekarang Sasuke… oke deh… " seakan aka nada bolam 100 watt dia mulai mengerti ucapanku.

"sebagai gantinya kau tidak boleh membocorkan rahasiaku dan kau harus berpura-pura menjadi pacar Satsuki…"

"AUPAAA…?!"

#Sasuke POV end

#Naruto POV

"sebagai gantinya kau tidak boleh membocorkan rahasiaku dan kau harus berpura-pura menjadi pacar Satsuki…"

"AUPAAA…?!" mendadak jantungku berhenti dan membatu mendengar syarat dari Sasu_Teme. Maksudnya apa tuh..

"yap kau harus pura-pura jadi pacarku dan bekerja disini sebagai Buttler disini dan…"masih dengan tampang stoicnya

"sebentar…sebentar maksudmu aku harus jadi sepertimu lalu kerja disini dan jadi pacarmu…? Nanti orang sangka kita lesbian TEME…." Aku memotong perkataannya, hah? Masa harus kerja disini sih OMJ (Oh… My… Jashin) ogah banget deh amit.. amit… kalau harus melayani bapak-bapak bau tanah disana..

Terlihat deathglare mamatikan darinya yang membuatku merinding disko ajeb-ajeb..

"ungghhh… bukan itu baka… kau tetap dengan samaran priamu dan pura-pura jadi pacarku lalu bekerja jadi Buttler disini.. soalnya…"

"apa teme..?"

Ekspresi wajahnya tampak pucat bin horror seketika, waw kejadian langka nie…(owow… catat.. Sasu_teme ketakutan#author sibuk nyatet)

"a..a…ada seorang Pria tua Bangka yang mengejar-ngejarku…." Dengan takut-takut dia menjawab. Sejenak aku mulai meloading perkataannya

Kedip.. (10%...)

Kedip… (55%...)

Kedip… (98.99%...)

"NGAHAHAHA…." Kembali tawaku pecah karena jawabannya. Ungh… Sasu_Teme kamu lucu juga ya….(khikhikhi…#all crew..)

#Naruto POV

* * *

#Normal POV

"NGAHAHAHA…." Suara tawa kembali pecah di malam yang menunjukan pukul 9.45 menit tersebut. Dipihak lain sang pemuda yang tengah menyamar jadi maid itu kembali melancarkan deathglear mematikannya pada orang yang berani menertawakannya itu.

"unhh… (sambil mengusap air mata tawanya) haduhh… perutku sakit… iya..iya ngak ketawa lagi Teme…"

"jadi gimana deal ngak..?" dengan mata tajam Sasuke menyender pada tembok lorong toilet itu sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"o..oke.. deh..pokoknya beres.. (ala warkop)"

Lalu tiba-tiba

TAP.. TAP..TAP… (suara langkah kaki mendekat)

"SATSUKI…CHAN… KAMU DISANA" terdengar suara barito genit amit-amit dipersimpangan tak jauh dari lorong yang menghubungkan toilet, parkiran dan bagian belakang gedung itu.

"i…itu pasti si TUA BANGKA, oke… dobe tunjukan kebolehanmu dalam berakting pura-pura lah jadi pacarku…" Sasuke tampak kelabakan

"eh…eh..eh..? acting..?" Naruto ikutan kelabakan (haduh..haduh…haduh….. (ala aming)#author ikutan kelabakan) ('author lebay' #SasuNaru membatin)

"kau kan anak theater kan? Aku tau dari kepala sekolah kemarin… cepat berakting jadi pacar Satsuki"

"OKEE….!"

BRUKKK…..

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ketembok terdekat dan merapatkan tubuhnya hingga tidak ada jarak keduanya. Dan tanpa keraguan Naruto memandang nakal layaknya pria yang ngak dikasih jatah pacarnya selama 1 bulan ("wooiii tisu gue mane#persiapan soft lemon author).

"heii.. Satsuki_chan.. suki desu.." Naruto membisikan telinga Sasuke, dan otomatis Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menjadi Satsuki merona bagaikan tomat karena tiba-tiba suara cempreng Naruto berubah menjadi agak rendah manja dan agak nakal seperti seorang pria.

* * *

#Sasuke POV

"heii.. Satsuki_chan.. suki desu.." Naruto membisikan kata-kata yang membuatku mengindik, sehingga rasanya wajahku panas dan memerah.

DEG…DEG…DEG…

A..apa ini jantungku mendadak berdebar kuat melihat pandangan matanya seperti pria yang ingin melahapku bulat-bulat.

"Do..dobe..?" perlahan aku merasakan desiran aneh didadaku

"Aishiteru… Satsuki_chan…."

CUPPP….

Dia mengecup pelan bibir merahku, melumatkannya pelan lalu menjilatnya, tangannya meraba pahaku yang saat ini hanya memakai rok maid dengan underware wanita agar terlihat meyakinkan penyamaranku.

"ungghh…" aku mendesah karena kelakuannya

'kerasukan setan apa gadis ini..? mendadak dia berubah menjadi pria seme yang meng-uke diriku….. HUAAAHHHH….. TIDAK ADA DALAM SILSILAH GENERASI KELUARGA UCHIHA KETURUNANNYA DI-UKE-KAN, walaupun aku normal seandainya aku homo juga aku pasti maunya jadi SEME…. Catat itu auhor nista…(umm…oce…. Lanjut….#auhtor nyatet sambil nahan mimisan)

Masih dengan lumatannya, gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahku hingga lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen gigi dan rongga-rongga mulutku hingga membuatku melayang karena pertarungan lidah kami.

Perlahan dari sudut mataku agak sayu ini melihat sosok pria TUA BANGKA yang mendekat kearah kami.

'ehehe…ini kesempatan menjauhkan dirinya dariku'.

Tanganku melingkar dileher Naruto yang masih menyerang mulutku dengan lidahnya, tangannya masih bermain di paha mulusku hingga rokku agak terangkat dan mengeksposnya. Kaki Naruto mendekat pada selangkanganku. UNGHH…. Cewek ini benar-benar seperti kerasukan roh pria super seme..

"emhh… ungh…." Kukeluarkan desahanku agar si TUA BANGKA itu mendekat.

#Sasuke POV end

TAP.. TAP..TAP… (suara langkah kaki mendekat)

"SATSUKI…CHAN… KAMU DISANA

Seorang pria berrambut panjang keperakan dengan kacamata bulat dihidungnya, pria itu tampak gagah dengan stelan jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi kemeja putih dan dasi merah longgar dilehernya, dengan langkah percaya diri dan tak tau umur, dia mendekati lorong antara toilet dan parkiran tersebut.

Dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berciuman ganas di tengah lorong tersebut.

"SA…SAT..SATSUKI_CHAN?!" pria itu mendadak membatu melihat gadis yang telah diincarnya 1 bulan terakhir ini tengah bercumbu mesra dengan pria pirang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

Mendengar nama sang 'pacar' disebut oleh pria setengah tua yang diketahui bernama Kabuto itu. Membuat sang pria menoleh kearah pria setengah tua yang mendadak membatu. Pemuda JAGUNG (PERJAKA TANGGUNG) a.k.a Naruto itu melepaskan ciuman panasnya dari sang gadis yang saat ini menjadi 'pacar'nya. Saliva-saliva mengalir sari kedua bibir merah mereka dan mengalir didagu sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk 'nafsu+cinta' didepannya, pandangan mata Naruto tajam menyeringai iblis kearah Kabuto sementara Satsuki 'kekasih' nya tampak terengah-engah mengambil nafas dengan pandangan mata yang sayu menggoda iman. (cuit…cuitt…#tisu donk…#author sibuk sama tisunya)

"hey… kau…" dengan tatapan tajam kearah Kabuto selayaknya seorang pria sejati Naruto buka suara

"i..iya.." Kabuto mendadak ngeri

"jangan pernah menggangu KEKASIKU…. MENGERTI…." Dengan nada penekanan

"ma…maaff…." Dan dengan cepat pria nista setengah tua itu kabur dengan langkah seribu.

Setelah pria itu kabur agak jauh. Sang gadis atau yang kita kenal dengan Satsuki.. err… lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke loncat kesenangan karena satu masalahnya telah kabur menjauh… (dasar.. pantat ayam curang#author geleng-geleng)

"YATTAA….. HOREEE….. akhirnya kabur juga tuh bapak-bapak bau tanah…." Pandangan matanya teralih pada sang pemuda atau yang kita tahu seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto yang tengah bengong dengan mata tak berkedip dan mulut terbuka

"hoii… dobe… thanks ya,,," dia menepuk pundaknya dan

NGEEEKKK….. BRRUUKKKK…

Naruto pingsan dengan suksesnya…

"ho…hoiii dobe… yah.. pingsan deh dia…." Santai dengan tampang stoicnya. Namun dengan sedikit rona merah dipipi. Sasuke mengendong ala bridal style Naruto yang pingsan

"arigatou Naru_chan…"

TO BE COUNTINUE….


	6. YAOI-YAOIAN…!

Summary :Namikaze Naruto terpaksa datang dari London dan menyamar sebagai seorang siswa SMU khusus laki – laki Konoha Gakuen untuk mencari kakak laki – lakinya yang ngak ada kabar 5 tahun.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story : PANGERAN CANTIK

Rated: T – Indonesia – Humor/Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru,

Warning : penuh gaje dan agak mesum

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#Behind the scenes PANGERAN CANTIK**

**Setelah adegan ciuman ganas ala Naruto x Satsuki **

**YAK… CUT…**

**Kameramen: gimene yue_chan adegannye? bungkus..?**

**Yue/Author Nista: … (bengong sambil megangin hidungnya pake tisu) eh…?! oh… bungkus donk… ngk pake lama…. Khukhukhu…. (ketawa nista)**

**All Crew: 'emangnya Nasi goreng' membatin massal**

**Sementara Sasuke yang tengah gendong Naru_chan yg pingsan (beneran pingsan) ala bridal style **

**Yue/Author Nista: woii…. Anak ayam….. mau dibawa kemane Naru_chan….?**

**Sasu_Teme: khukhukhu….. mau nerusin yang tadi…. (teriak-teriak sambil bawa kabur Naru_chan)**

**All people: HOIIIII….. BALIKIN NARU_CHAN…..**

**Sementara itu Neji, Garaa, Kiba dan Shika di parkiran**

**PLOKK…. (Kiba nempeleng pipinya sendiri)**

**Kiba: banyak nyamuk ya….**

**All friends: "yoiii…" (dalam hati mereka berkata 'sampe kapan kita dianggurin diparkiran….HAH….')**

* * *

"YATTAA….. HOREEE….. akhirnya kabur juga tuh bapak-bapak bau tanah…." Pandangan matanya teralih pada sang pemuda atau yang kita tahu seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto yang tengah bengong dengan mata tak berkedip dan mulut terbuka

"hoii… dobe… thanks ya,,," dia menepuk pundaknya dan

NGEEEKKK….. BRRUUKKKK…

Naruto pingsan dengan suksesnya…

"ho…hoiii dobe… yah.. pingsan deh dia…." Santai dengan tampang stoicnya. Namun dengan sedikit rona merah dipipi. Sasuke mengendong ala bridal style Naruto yang pingsan

"arigatou Naru_chan…"

* * *

**# YAOI-YAOIAN….?!**

# Asrama 2 Konoha Gakuen

Matahari pagi menyinari bumi kembali, suara cicit…cuit… burung-burung pipit menghiasi Asrama2 yang super minimalis namun serba modern ini, modern bukan sembarang modern loh, tak hanya memiliki pintu otomatis dengan akses sidik jari siswa karena alas an keamanan. Mesin minuman dan cemilan otomatis, robot pembersih taman dan lorong-lorong asrama. Dan hebatnya semua keotomatisan ini kepala asrama lah yang membuatnya.. (ouuu….#all crew) hebat bener kan Sabaku no Gaara.

Setiap kamar asrama memiliki luas 10 x 10 meter, yang memiliki 2 tempat tidur ukuran single, dua lemari pakaian ukuran single, dan 2 meja belajar, yang dihuni oleh 2 siswa, dan juga terdapat kamar mandi yang dilengkapi shower kaca dan bathtupe untuk berendam. Kamar yang asik ya… hehehe….

Asrama terdiri dari 3 lantai dan masing-masing lantai terdiri dari 30 kamar (kok dikit…?#all crew serempak) karena kapasitasnya hanya 60 siswa per tingkatan.. yah sebagian besar yang pakai asrama itu adalah mahasiswa marantau (logat padang) walau aslinya itu siswanya ribuan loh… kalau dihitung dari SD,SMP, sampai SMA Konoha Gakuen. Lantai bawah milik kelas 1, lantai 2, milk kelas 2 dan terakhir lantai 3 milik kelas tiga. Konoha Gakuen memiliki 3 asrama yang pisah gedung bila dilihat dari arah mata angin… utara itu adalah pintu gerbang, taman dan lapangan yang besar, selatan adalah Asrama 2 Timur Asrama 1 dan Barat Asrama 3 dan gedung tengah yang merupakan gedung yang dipakai sebagai ruang rekreasi, gym, kantin dan laundry. Sungguh asrama yang besar ya…. (wewww…..#author terkagum-kagum).

Hari pertama sekolah dimulai hari ini, sekarang menunjukan jam 6 pagi.. yah.. tentu saja belom ada yang bangun disini, hanya Asrama 1 yang rajin bangun jam 5 pagi, yah.. karena ketua Asramanya Rock Lee selalu dengan "Semangat Masa Mudanya" membangunkan seluruh anak asrama untuk lari-lari pagi… kasian…kasian…kasian….

Oke… kita alihkan kamera pada sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan **'Do not disturb' **berwarna biru donker yang saat ini para penghuninya sedang tertidur lelap… (ssttt….. jangan berisik ya…#author wanti-wanti). Bisa kita lihat kamar serba biru donker yang terdiri dari 2 ranjang ukuran single, disebelah kanan (ala ring tinju) tempat tidurnya terlihat rapih seperti tidak ditiduri, lalu sebelah kiri bisa kita zoom,,, terlihat dua anak manusia yang kini tengah tertidur dengan tenang… HAH…? 2 ORANG…? Dua orang pemuda yang tengah tidur dengan gaya unik masing-masing, pemuda berambut pirang bertubuh kecil 165 cm kini tengah tidur dengan gaya tangan dan kaki terlentang hingga mengenai err…. menjotos tidak sengaja pemuda berambut raven yang dengan tinggi 173 cm (dari mane tau tingginye? #dari BAKORO hehehe#) disampingnya, hingga membuat pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya. (poor anak ayam….#chidori…#kyyaaaa… TING..#Author kepelanting jadi bintang)

#Sasuke POV

'Unghh…. Author kampret.. pagi-pagi dah ngatain orang..' hah… biarn aja tuh author sakit jiwa.

Ouch… hidungku sakit.. siapa sih yang nonjok..? pandangan mataku teralih pada pemuda.. oh maaf tapi gadis perambut pirang pandek seleher yang skarang tengah tidur di sebelahku.. HAH…? KENAPA DOBE ADA DISINI? Perasaan tadi malam aku taro (emangnya barang) di kasur sebelah deh? Kyanya selain ini anak bisa tiba-tiba kerasukan setan pria super seme jangan-jangan nie anak punya penyakit tidur berjalan juga… wah… kacau juga… untung aku teman sekamarnya kalau kaya Sai si manusia hormone itu yang sekamar dengannya mungkin nie anak dah hamil 9 bulan.

"hei.. beruntung kau sekamar dengan pria baik-baik seperti aku.." (hoekk#author + all crew#apee… mau protes…) aku berbisik ditelinganya.

"emm.. nyam..nyam…" Naruto mengigau hingga membalikan posisi tidurnya kearahku dan menimpa lenganku yas sekarang dijadikan alas kepalanya. Tangan kanan dan kakinya memelukku seakan-akan aku ini adalah bantal guling. DAMN…. Demi keriput BAKA ANIKIKU.. aku bisa bikin dosa pagi ini… unghh…. Tidak…. tidak… (hehe.. padahal seneng kan anak ayam#URUSAI…..)

"unghh… dobe.. lepas…. Kau mau aku serang ya…" aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya namun sia-sia pelukannya makin kuat, seakan-akan dia ini seperti pasir hisap makin berontak malah makin kedalam. Duh kebo banget tidurnya… hah.. sudah lah..

Aku memandang sosok manis didepanku, wajah kecil, tubuh ideal dengan kulit tan eksotis, rambut pirang lembut, dan… dan bibir pink yang menggoda.

BLUSSHHH…

Mendadak wajahku panas mengigat kejadian semalam, dengan ganasnya dia melumatkan bibirku seperti seorang pria mesum yang meminta jatah pacar perempuannya. Benar-benar seperti seorang pria, walau akhirnya dia pingsan juga HAHH… dasar dobe….

_#Flash Back on (Sasuke POV)_

_sunghh… baka dobe.. pake acara pingsan lagi.. untung aja aku sudah ngumpetin baju gantiku di lemari bawah wastafell pria. Jadi ngk perlu ngumpet-ngumpet ganti baju kelantai 5 lagi. _

_Kring..kring…kring…. ada sepeda.. spedaku rodaku tiga…(bunyi ring tone hp Naruto)_

_Hah? (hah… #author ikutan ber 'hah' ria) norak banget bunyi ring tonenya…_

_Aku mendudukan Naruto di mobilku yang tak jauh aku parkirkan dari toilet, aku mengambil hp'a dan melihat ada pesan disana._

_**From: Kiba**_

_**To: Naruto_chan**_

'_**hoii… kau lama sekali di toilet… nanem bom ya… hahaha… cepatlah kami jadi makanan nyamuk nie**__…_

_Tampa persetujuan yg punya, aku memencet tombol-tombol dan membalas pesannya._

_**From: Naruto_chan**_

_**To: Kiba**_

'_**gomen… aku tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke, karena ada perlu dengnnya aku jadi aku akan pulang belakangan. Gomen ne… Kiba….'**_

_Kring..kring…kring…. ada sepeda.. spedaku rodaku tiga…(bunyi ring tone hp Naruto balasan dari Kiba) _

_Ungh… norak banget nie ring tone…_

_**From: Kiba**_

_**To: Naruto_chan**_

'_**oke deh.. jangan lupa jam malam asrama jam 11 ya… salam untuk si pantat ayam itu ngahahaha…..'**_

_Twittcchhh…. (sudut siku-siku Sasuke)_

_Awas ya kau Inuzuka… kubalas…._

_Akhirnya aku melajukan mobil Ferrari hitamku menuju asrama Konoha Gakuen._

_._

_._

_._

_(skip time)_

_Sesampainya diasrama aku memarkirkan mobilku ketaman belakang dan mengendong Naruto ala bridal style melewati pintu belakang, bisa gawat kalau ada yang lihat kami. Bisa jadi berita pagi paling hot besoknya. Diluar dugaan ternyata dobe tubuhnya ringan juga ya… nie anak makan apa sih…. (yang pasti bkan tomat loh anak ayam…..)_

_Setelah selamat aman dan sentosa aku memasuki kamar dan meletakannya di ranjang orange miliknya, entah sejak kapan ranjang sebelahku jadi berwarna norak begini. _

"_unghh…." Dia mengeliat diranjang dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman. Ia iyalah ngk nyaman didalam bajunya pasti ada vest yang menekan dadanya biar jadi rata begitu. Wajahnya tampak tidak nyaman dan memulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Waduh… bisa gawat kalau ngak dilepas vestnya… bisa-bisa nie anak kekurangan oksigen… soalnya kata Iruka_sensei yang guru biologi, pada saat tdur itu tubuh kita tidak boleh ditekan dengan benda-benda yang ketat agar sirkulasi darah menjadi lancar… LOH..?! kok jadi ngomongn pelajaran besok sih.. (anak ayam… Naru_chan mulai gelisah tuh…#author nunjuk-nunjuk)_

"_unghh… ungh… sesakk…"_

_Duh..duh… gmana nie.. ngak ada jalan lain.. a..aku harus buka baju dan vestnya dobe.. _

_Glek… _

_Sejenak aku menelan ludahku sendiri, lalu mendekati tubuh mungil gadis pirang didepanku. Perlahan aku membuka kemejanya dan meletakannya disebalahnya, lalu membuka kaos hoodie hitamnya dengan perlahan… agar tidak membangunkannya.. ini anak kayanya emang kebo tidurnya.. masa ngak ngerasa ada yg membuka bajunya. _

_Lalu ke tahap selanjutnya aku membuka resleting vest warna kulit miliknya… sedikit… sedikit…. Kok aku seperti seorang pemerkosa sih..? (kamu ngak kaya pemerkosa kok anak ayam… kamu itu Cuma mesum… khukhukhu….#betul..betul…#all crew angguk-angguk) keringat ku mulai jatuh dari keningku padahal kamar kami ini full ac loh….lalu dengan sempurna vestnya terbuka dan menampilan dadanya yang bulat dan berisi.. (CRROOTTT….# unghh… woii… tissue gue# author+all crew mimisan massal) mataku melotot melihatnya.. seperti ada desiran aneh yang merangsang otak ku… _

"_a..aku.. ingin menyentuhnya"_

'_tidak..tidak..tidak… tidak boleh terpengaruh sama hormone…'akal sehatku berkata_

'_tapi.. kayanya dikit aja ngk apa kok Suke…' nafsuku bicara_

'_tidak boleh.. kau mau jadi orang yang terkendali sama hormone.. kau kan ingat reaksinya tadi siang kan' akal sehatku mencegah_

'_itu kan tadi siang.. ini kan beda.. masa kau ngak mau membalas perbuatannya yang meng-uke dirimu.. mau di taro mana nama besar Uchiha-mu itu' nafsuku mendorong_

_AAGGHHH….. urusai… aku mendekatkan tubuhku dan naik di atas tubuhnya tanpa menindihnya yang saat ini tengah topless dengan hnya menggunakan celana jins. Aku mengecup bibirnya dan melumatkannya perlahan bibirku kembali turun dan mengecup-ngecup leher pundak tanpa meninggalkan tandaku disana, dan tak lama bibirku mengapai putting dadanya dan menjilatnya perlahan dan mengecupnya lembut sesekali menghisapnya pelan. (glek..…#author + all crew jaws drop sambil mutupin hidung mimisan)_

"_ummghh…" suara desahan dari bibirnya keluar namun dia masih tengah tertidur. Oke… aku sekarang akui ini anak selain cantik dan err.. seksi.. tapi juga punya tingkat kesadaran yang rendah. Masa ngak berasa sih aku lagi mau nge-rape dia.. _

_Aku melepaskan bibirku dari dadanya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang menyudahi kegiatan mesumku. _

_AAGGHHH….. SIAL… (sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut ravennya) nafasku terengah-engah rasanya ada yang bangun dan mengeras ditubuh bawahku. (woii.. dah on ye..khukhukhu…#diam kau author nista…) _

'_ckk.. sial..' _

_Aku bangkit dan mencari baju tidurnya dan memakaikan kaos orange longgar padanya. Wajah tidurnnya kembali tenang dan tersenyum. Aku menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menutupi matanya_

"_ughh… kau mau membunuhku ya dobe"_

_Akhirnya malam itu aku habiskan 2 jam di toilet untuk menyelesaikan yang tertunda… (nyahahaha… kasian..kasian…kasian… (ala upin-ipin)#author ketawa-ketawa nista)_

_#Flash back off_

'bi..bibirnya… rasa jeruk….' Itulah sensasinya.

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku lebih erat padanya hingga aku dapat merasakan dadanya menekan tubuh bagian atasku yang saat ini hanya memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan.

'waduh… gawat nie. bisa-bisa **'tragedy 2 jam ditoilet'** kejadian lagi..…'

TING…. (lampu bolam 100 watt muncul dikepala Sasuke)

Khukhukhu…. Cuma itu cara satu-satunya.

Aku menekan hidungnya dengan tangan kiriku hingga dia menggeliat-geliat karena kehabisan oksigen.

"ughh..ugh…." matanya terbuka dengan sempurna lalu dia membatu melihat wajahku yang ada didepannya.

"ayo bangun.. dobe…"

# Sasuke POV end

#Naruto POV

Hah.. nyaman sekali ini.. rasanya seperti di peluk Tousanku.. masih dalam tidurku aku merasakan kehangatan yang amat nyaman, wangi mint… memanbah kenyamannku untuk tidur. Lalu tiba-tiba… seperti ada yang menekan hidungku….

"ughh..ugh…." mataku dengan cepat terbuka dengan sempurna lalu aku membatu melihat wajah tampan putih bagai porcelain dan memiliki iris onix yang menghisapku pelan-pelan

"ayo bangun.. dobe…"

Otakku masih meloading situasi ini

Kedip….(….10%...)

Kedip….(….30%...)

Kedip….(….80%...)

Kedip….(….99.99%...)

"hei… bagun dobe!"

"KYYYAAAAA…." Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga…

BUAAAKKKK…

#Naruto POV end

* * *

Pagi yang damai mendadak di gegerkan oleh teriakan suara super cempreng dari kamar 207,

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

Dengan langkah serempak mendadak penghuni asrama 2 lantai 2 berkumpul didepan kamar sumber teriakan tersebut. Karena saking kompaknya tanpa ganti baju mereka langsung kumpul di depan kamar 207, tak peduli ada yang masih pake piayama, atau Cuma pake boxer sampai-sampai ada yang pake handuk+bawa-bawa gayung (hadeh..hadeh… indahnya persahabatan di asrama #author geleng-geleng).

Tok..tok…tok…

"woii…. Sasuke.. ada apa hah….?" Kiba teriak-teriak sambil gedor-gedor pintu 207

"Naruto… itu teriakan mu ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara depan pintu

"ngak ada apa-apa Gaara.. cma tadi ada cicak nempel di badanku…" balas Naruto dari dalam.

"ohh… cicak.." semua ber oh ria. Sambil bubar kembali kekamar masing-masing.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, terlihat seorang pemuda raven yang tengah tersungkur dari ranjangnya sendiri akibat tendangan maut dari pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Te..Teme… KENAPA ADA DIRANJANGKU….?!" Teriak Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca setengah nangis

"hn… ITU RANJANGKU DOBE…" dengan penuh kekesalan pemuda raven itu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"ehh..? oh iya.. hehehe.. gomen ne teme.." cengar-cengir innocent. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya jadi horror melihat pakaian yang dia gunakan. Baju kaosnya berubah menjadi orange, dan celakanya lagi vest yang dia gunakan menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"TEMEEE….. ka..kau yang ga..gantikan ba..baju..ku ya.." menatap horror pemuda didepannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan wajah stoicnya yang kini tengah mengambil handuk dan siap-siap mau mandi dia berhenti didepan pemuda pirang upsstt.. maksudku gadis pirang yang menyamar didepannya. Wajah stoicnya berubah menyeringai iblis

"menurutmu..?" katanya ambigu

"TEEMMEEEE… EROOO….."

Kembali suara cempreng menggelegar di pagi hari nan indah ini..

#Kamar 206 (kamar Shikamaru+Kiba)

"unghh… berisiknya tetangga sebelah…" Kiba ngeluh sambil benahin kasurnya

"ck.. merepotkan" grutu Shikamaru yang lagi tiduran dikasur Kiba..

TWITCHH..

"minggir Shika….."

"ckk… merepotkan" pindah ke ranjang sebelah

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

* * *

#Kantin gedung tengah

Saat ini mari kita kesebuah tempat yang menyatukan 3 gedung asrama, tempat dimana kadang pertarungan hidup dan mati semua siswa Konoha Gakuen (lebay….. dasar author nista.. #all actor). Oke deh ini lah yang disebut Kantin ruang Rekreasi, selama sarapan dan makan malam wajib dilakukan semua siswa asrama agar mereka bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Terlihat ada yang mengantri, ada yang rebutan makanan, ada yang masih setengah ngantuk sambil makan roti. Lalu terlihat di meja ketiga dari depan seorang pria pirang tengah berebut katsu dengan pria raven didepannya.

"Teme… itu katsu-ku… kembalikan.." sambil narik-narik katsu dengan sumpitnya

"ini punyaku dobe.. siapa suruh kau gigit katsu-ku.."sambil menatap tajam teman sekamarnya.

"ungh… itu karena kau sudah menelan udang gorengku bulat-bulat…" (kruyuukkk…#bunyi perut author..#unghh… enaknya)

Lalu pertengkaran mereka berhenti karena

"HEI…. Sasuke.. Naruto… buruan… dah mau bell nie" sapa pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya dan diikuti oleh pemuda rambut nanas dibelakangnya.

"hn…" lalu tanpa aba-aba dengan cepat Sasuke memakan sarapannya terakhir meminum susu kotaknya dan meningalkan Naruto yang bengong melihat kecepatan makannya.

"ce..cepatnya..!"

"cepat dobe.."

.

.

.

* * *

#Kelas 2 B

Kita beralih pada ruang kelas dengan kapasitas 30 orang yang di lengkapi dengan white board, AC, dan sebuah speaker besar dan LCD 29 inci di atas white board yang gunanya untuk menampilkan berita atau pengumuman mendadak dari kepala sekolah.

Terlihat grombolan anak-anak yang sedang duduk ketawa-ketawa sambil ngobrol, ada yang tidur dipojokan, ada yg joget-joget ngak jelas didepan kelas (nie kelas apa rumah sakit jiwa sih…#author jawsdrop). Mereka kebosanan karena menunggu guru yang tak kunjung hadir itu. Setelah 30 menit…. Datanglah seorang guru cantik berambut ungu donker berdada besar yang dikenal dengan Hatake Anko istri dari Kepala Sekolah Hatake Kakashi, dengan cepat para siswa kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing takut di semprot sama guru perempuan yang terkenal galak tersebut,

"SELAMAT PAGI ANAK-ANAK…"

"Sensei TELAT…."

"maaf ya.. Sensei agak telat ya…"

"sensei lama-lama mirip suaminya deh.."ledek Siswa gendut yang bernama Choji (enak aja ngatain gw gentut… ini otot tau…#iya..iya..iya).

"SHUT UP…!"

"Ha..hai Anko Sensei.." Choji jawsdrop + siswa kelas 2 B

"baiklah… hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari London.. silahkah masuk Namikaze_kun.."

Lalu dengan langkah agak gugup Naruto masuk kekelas yang berisikan laki-laki, karena memang itu sekolah khusus laki-laki.

'tenang Naru_chan.. kamu pasti bisa… ganbatte…" dia pun dengan langkah percaya diri memasiku kelas tersebut, namun saking percaya dirinya sampai-sampai dia tersandung kulit pisang didepannya…

"HUAAA.." Naruto dengan gerakan slow motionnya hendak terjatuh kedepan.

"Dobe/Awas" serentak dua teriakan dari belakang Naruto

GREPP…. (suara tubuh yang tertangkap)

Namun berhasil terselamatkan oleh dua orang pemuda dibelakangnya, dengan posisi…

JENG..JENG…JENG..

Pemuda Raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke di depan Naruto dan Pemuda Tampan berkulit putih berambut orange agak kemerahan, dan bermata Ruby ada dibelakang mereka. Namun karena Pemuda dibelakangnya kurang menyeimbangi maka mereka terjatuh dengan Tubuh Pemuda Ruby menimpa Naruto, dan Naruto di atas Sasuke hingga bibir mereka saling menyatu.

CUPPP….

1 detik…

10 detik…

20 detik…

"KYYAAAA…. YAOI….."

Serentak kembali teriakan siswa plus guru yang ternyata adalah FUJOSHI itu menggelegar hingga terdengar keseluruh kelas sampai keruangan kepala sekolah Hatake Kakashi.

Sementara itu di Ruangan Kepala Sekolah

Terlihat seorang pria setengah tua yang duduk dimejanya sambil menyeringai-nyeringai iblis..

"khukhukhu….. SHOW.. TIME…."

TO BE COUNTINUE….. KHUKHUKHU…..

* * *

# CATATAN AUTHOR…

HEHEHE…. Thanks ya kawan-kawan yang dah mereview fanfic yang penuh kenistaan ini…

"REVIEW KALIAN LUAR BIASA…" (ala Kang Ariel 'Noah')

review lagi ya… review kalian sangat-sangat aku nantikan loh… hehehe…..


	7. WELCOME TO UKS… KHUKHUKHU…

Summary :Namikaze Naruto terpaksa datang dari London dan menyamar sebagai seorang siswa SMU khusus laki – laki Konoha Gakuen untuk mencari kakak laki – lakinya yang ngak ada kabar 5 tahun.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story : PANGERAN CANTIK

Rated: T – Indonesia – Humor/Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru,

Warning : penuh gaje dan agak mesum

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#Behind the scenes PANGERAN CANTIK**

**Setelah adegan chapter Naruto yang jatuh akibat kulit pisang.**

**#Ruang ganti kostum**

**Gaara: aku heran.. perasaan di skrip ngak ada adegan Naru_chan jatoh deh..? apa skripku yang salah ya? (sambil buka-buka skrip adegan)**

**Naru: iya ngak ada kok.. berarti aku "NG" (Not Good) scenes ya? Gmana nie… (panic mode on)**

**Shika: Hooaamm… tapi kyanya ada yang janggal deh… perasaan dikelas ngk ada yang makan pisang kan…? (masih setengah ngantuk)**

**Naru: kamu yg makan ya? (nunjuk Choji)**

**Choji: ngk tuh… emang aku monyet apa.. gw tuh bukan monyet tapi Kingkong… puas loe..**

**Kiba: eh… ngomong author ama Sasuke mane ye….?**

**Sementara itu di ruang sebelahnya. Dua orang anak manusia saling menyeringai nista.**

**Author: gimane asik kan insiden kulit pisangnya..(author sambil makan pisang)**

**Sasu_Teme: khukhukhu…. Lain kali yg lebih hot lagi donk… misalnya kurung aku bersama dobe di gudang ampe tengah malem..**

**Author: Wan ni piroo….**

**Sasu_Teme: dasar author matre… (Sasuke ngorek-ngorek dompetnya).**

**Author: khukhukhukhu…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"HUAAA.." Naruto dengan gerakan slow motionnya hendak terjatuh kedepan.

"Dobe/Awas" serentak dua teriakan dari belakang Naruto

GREPP…. (suara tubuh yang tertangkap)

Namun berhasil terselamatkan oleh dua orang pemuda dibelakangnya, dengan posisi…

JENG..JENG…JENG..

Pemuda Raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke di depan Naruto dan Pemuda Tampan berkulit putih berambut orange agak kemerahan, dan bermata Ruby ada dibelakang mereka. Namun karena Pemuda dibelakangnya kurang menyeimbangi maka mereka terjatuh dengan Tubuh Pemuda Ruby menimpa Naruto, dan Naruto di atas Sasuke hingga bibir mereka saling menyatu.

CUPPP….

1 detik…

10 detik…

20 detik…

**"KYYAAAA…. YAOI….."**

* * *

**# WELCOME TO UKS….. KHUKHUKHU….**

Teng… Teng.. (suara jam istirahat)

Jam istirahat, jam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa Konoha Gakuen yang kece-kece. Sebagian siswa ada yang makan dikantin, berebut roti di kantin, lempar-lemparan makanan, ada juga siswa yang menghabiskan waktunya ditaman dan lapangan basket. Hah… masa-masa SMA yang menyenangkan. Namun berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita, gadis yang tengah menjadi seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang, mata safir dan berkulit tan yang saat ini sedang bengong di meja kelas dengan tampang idiot plus mulut mangap-mangap.

"HAMINA…HAMINA… HAMINA….." (kaya di film sponge bob#Author sweetdrop)

#Naruto POV

"HAMINA…HAMINA… HAMINA….."

Ungh… knapa dihari pertama aku sekolah malah ternistai begini,,, siapa sih yang naro kulit pisang sembarangan…. (naruto ngelirik author#apa…apa….?author pura-pura ngak tau).

AARRGGGHHHH….. SIAL…. KENAPA AKU HARUS CIUMAN DENGAN TEME LAGI SIH….. HUAAA….

Tiba-tiba lamunanku terpotong oleh tepukan lembut err…. Lembutnya ala cowok.

PLOKKK…

"ADAWW…. APAAN SIH…"

Kuputar tubuhku untuk melihat siapa manusia nista yang berani-beraninya memukulku. Ternyata manusia nista itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..

"hei dobe ngapain kamu mangap-mangap kaya ikan mas koki gtu..?" dengan tampang stoic plus menyebalkanya.

"SUKA-SUKA AKU TEME… APA URUSANMU.."

Cih.. dasar laki-laki melambai…

"apa kau bilang aku laki-laki melambai.." wajahnya mendekati wajahku dan menatap mataku tajam… kyaa… terlalu dekat… ehh..? kok dia bisa baca pikiranku sih?

"kapan aku ngomong begitu teme..? unghh… tahan Naru.. tahan jangan mau jadi kalah sama manusia mesum ini.

"tadi aku lihat dimatamu. Dobe.." dia menatapku dengan tajam

"dasar teme jelek…"

"kuning.."

"hitam.."

"durian…"

"suram.."

"silau…"

"banci…"

"kau itu yang banci.. baka.."

#NARUTO POV END (terpaksa diambil alih karena mereka masih saling mengejek.. hadehh… hadehh…)

Selama 30 menit, kedua pemuda tampan dengan sifat berlainan itu saling melempar ejekan sampai-sampai semua orang dikelas menonton dengan hikmat dengan cemilan masing-masing.

"ada apa sih… ada apa sih…?" Kiba yang baru saja kembali dari kantin bersama Shikamaru, Choji, Neji dan Gaara kebingungan melihat gerombolan manusia yang asik menonton didepan pintu kelas mereka.

Setelah melewati lautan manusia (lebaynya si Author kambuh) akhirnya ke 5 pemuda itu berhasil masuk kekelas mereka. Dan spontan (uhuuyyy (?)) sweetdrop melihat kelakuan dua teman mereka yang saling mengejek satu sama lain. (udah 35 menit lebih 45 detik loh#author ngeliat stopwatchnya)

"ughh,,, dasar temmeee…"

"AHA.. kau habis bahan ejekan kan dobe, memang otakmu itu benar-benar dobe"

"UNGH…. KAU…" sang pemuda pirang itu mulai darah tinggi dan menarik gakuran Sasuke kearahnya. Mereka pun melancarkan serangan deathglare masing-masing sehingga seakan-akan tercipta percikan petir diantaranya.

"sudah…sudahh… kalian ini bisa ngak sih ngak berantem terus" Gaara mencoba menengahi.

"URUSAIII….." dengan kompak mereka membetak Gaara, hingga Gaara membeku seketika. Namun perbuatan mereka berdua telah membangkitkan aura iblis dari pemuda surai merah (hiii….#author mengindik)

"KA-LI-AN…." Suara penekanan yang membawa hawa dingin pada kelas 2 B membuat cuaca sekirar sekolah yang tadinya cerah menjadi mendung dan berpetir

CTTAAARRRR…..

Dan membuat semua siswa yang tadinya tengah menyaksikan pertaruangan antara Sasuke dan Naruto langsung kabur bak nyamuk ketemu raket nyamuk (?). sedangkan kedua pemuda yang tadinya mau berantem mendadak sweetdrop seakan-akan melihat monster shukaku di belakang Gaara..

"Te..Teme… Gaara nakutin Teme…" Naruto mengindik sambil meluk Sasuke

"H..Hn.." masih dengan tampang stoic Sasuke juga mengindik sambil membalas pelukan Naruto. (loh kok jadi peluk-pelukan..?)

PLETAK… PLETAK….

Dengan suksesnya dua benjolan terpatri dikepala raven dan kepala pirang mereka. Membuat semua yang nonton sweetdrop dan membatin 'akhirnya sang iblis bangkit juga'. Dan kita bisa perhatikan, kedua pemuda itu sekarang tengah berlutut didepan sang ketua asrama yang masih mengeluarkan aura hitam dibelakangnnya (walah…. Gaara_chan serem deh…#author mengindik)

"sebagai ketua kelas sekaligus ketua asrama kalian, aku paling tidak suka adanya keributan seperti ini mengerti.."

"mengerti.." saut keduanya

"apalagi sikap kekanak-kanakan kalian itu.. ingat ya kalian sudah dewasa mengerti.." sambil nunjuk hidung Sasuke dan Naruto

"me-mengerti.. Kaicho.." saut mereka makin kompak

"kita ini adalah keluarga, ingat itu baik-baik…" Gaara menasehati (kok jadi makin kaya ibu yang nasehatin anak-anaknya#AUUPAAA… gw tenggelamin dipasir nie..#KYYAAA…)

"mengerti… Gaara Kaicho…" Sasuke dan Naruto makin pasrah dinasehatin ketua asramanya.

"sudah…sudah… Gaara_chan, mending kita cepat-cepat ganti baju olah raga. Sebentar lagi kan pelajaran Gay_sensei" Neji menengahi, namun diberi deathglare dari Gaara

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU GAARA_CHAN..!"

"ha..ha'i.. Gaara Kaicho.."

"kalian.. cepat ganti baju olah raga… awas ya bertengkar lagi.. lama-lama aku nikahkan kalian berdua.." ancam Gaara

"TIDAK !"saut Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan. Sambil menatap satu sama lain.

'ihh… aku tidak mau menikah sama laki-laki jadi-jadian seperti dia.. no way…' Naruto membatin

'em.. nikah sama Naru_chan.. em.. boleh juga.. tapi kenapa tadi bibir ini tadi mengatakan tidak ya… hah… jadi ingat syair lagu..

_**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak… mataku terus pancarkan sinarnya….**_

Shitt… kok aku jadi OOC gini sih.. seperti bukan Uchiha saja.. cih.." Sasuke membatin ngak jelas…

* * *

Setelah semua teman-temannya bubar, Akhirnya kedua pemuda tampan idaman wanita ini keluar kelas dengan membawa sesetel baju olah raga berwarna biru dengan garis putih di lengannya. Terlihat sang pemuda pirang bertampang wanita tengah ragu melihat baju olahraganya dan memancarkan tatapan cemas

#Naruto POV

Hah.. olah raga ya.. pelajaran yang paling aku sukai sih… tapi..

"Ne.. Teme.." aku menarik gakuran Sasuke yang berjalan didepanku dan sukses menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat kearahku dengan tampang stoicnya

"Hn"

"ngomong-ngomong ga..ganti ba…bajunya dimana"

"hn.. diloker olahraga dobe.." di kembali berjalan mendahuluiku.

"ne.. teme.." aku kembali menarik gakurannya

"hn.." dia menatapku masih dengan tampang stoicnya.. ughh…wajahnya menyebalkan….

"lo..lo…loker co…"

"iya loker…" tiba-tiba dia menghentikan ucapannya dan memandangku horror, sepertinya dia lupa kalau aku ini perempuan… dasar Teme Baka…. Mana janjimu yang mau melindungiku…..

"unghh… teme.. kau kan sudah janji padaku… teme" dengan nada bicara penuh penekanan aku menarik gakurannya dan mendekatkan telinganya padaku.

"em.." dia menatapku lagi

"ayo ikut aku…" dan menarikku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak tau dimana.

#Naruto POV END

#Sasuke POV

Damn… aku lupa kalau makhluk manis disebelahku ini perempuan bisa kacau kalau dia ganti baju diloker cowok. Apa lagi aku sudah janji dengannya, sampai dia kembali ke London aku harus melindunginya. Yah sebenarnya aku juga ngak ingin orang lain tau dia ini perempuan, agar aku bisa terus sekamar dengannya dalam waktu yang lama… khukhukhu….

Aku menarik tangannya sampai kesebuah ruangannya paling pojok dilantai dasar gedung kelas 2. Bisa dilihat dengan seksama dari papan nama ruangan tersebut "RUANG UKS", yang aku tahu ruangan ini pasti sedang sepi karena dari pengumuman kepala sekolah nista melalui pengeras suara dia mengumpulkan semua guru dan staff di ruangannya.

"ayo.. masuk." Aku menarik pemuda.. err.. maksudku gadis… ah.. terserahlah.. maksudku Naruto ke ruangan serba putih yang amat tabu tersebut. Kenapa tabu, ya.. karena menurut dorama-dorama bahkan komik-komik serial cantik kesukaan anak cewek jaman sekarang, UKS itu tempat paling pas buat melakukan hal-hal berbau mesum.. (kau suka komik serial cantik juga ya anak ayam.. #URUSAI…)

"ma-mau ngapain kita kesini teme..?!" dia menarik tangannya untuk melepaskan gengaman tanganku. Tuh kan aku bilang apa, pasti ini anak mikir hal-hal mesum kaya di komik serial cantik.. khukhukhu.. aku jahilin ah…

"kenapa Naru_chan.. kau takut.." aku maju kearahnya dan merapatkannya kesudut dekat tempat tidur UKS hingga dia terduduk di kasur tersebut.

"ma..mau apa kau teme..?!" khukhukhu… dia ketakutan juga.. baiklah Naru_chan semalam kau buat aku seperti seorang gadis yang dilecehkan. Sekarang aku akan membalasnya… aku mencondongkan tubuhku kearahnya hingga membuat tubuhnya miring kebelakang. Aku membelai ujung rambutnya dan menatap matanya yang menunjukan kewaspadaan tingkat 1

"kau bilang ingin ganti baju olah raga kan.. makanya aku ajak kau kesini Naru_chan.."

"i..iya.. a.. aku mau ganti baju.. makanya.. kau keluar sana…" dia mendorong dada bidangku menjauh namun pastinya tidak berhasil, tentu saja aku jauh lebih kuat darinya.. (woii.. anak ayam mau berbuat mesum ya…#author mau nimpuk Sasuke pake skrip tapi ditahan ama crew)

"aku kan mau melindungimu… jadi.." aku membuka satu persatu kancing gakurannya,

"ka..kau mau apa teme… LEPASKAN AKU…" Naruto memberontak, menahan tanganku ketika membuka kancing terakhir gakurannya. Tapi sia-sia.. dan huala..(ala chef) kancingnya terbuka semua.

#Sasuke POV END

Sasuke terus memojokan tokoh utama kita hari ini, (ungh,, dasar ayam mesum..#author gigit scenario), dengan lincahnya tangan laknat si pemuda mesum berbintang Cancer ini 'no baca kanker' membuka paksa kemeja dalam gadis manis didepannya.

"Naru_chan jangan teriak nanti kalau ada yang datang bagaimana hemm.." dengan seringai mesum, si Bungsu Uchiha ini terus menggerayangi tubuh atas pemuda cantik didepannya. Hingga pada titik teratas. Dada si Gadis.. (GLEK…" all crew nelen ludah)

"Teme.. lepaskan aku…. " tidak terima dengan kelakuan mesum Sasuke, sang gadis yang tengah menyamar ini, memberontak dengan keras hingga akhirnya

DUAAAKKKKKK...

Dengan kerasnya lutut si gadis menendang 'benda kramat' si pemuda pantat ayam didepannya. (YEESSS….#Author lompat girang kaya lagi nonton bola)

"unghh….. ka..kau…" Sasuke menggeliat kesakitan di lantai UKS (kasian.. deh kamu….#BERENGSEK AUTHOR NISTA… AKU CHIDORI KAMU).

"weekkk…. Emang enak… " Naruto berdiri didepan pemuda malang yang tengah meringkal di lantai UKS sambil memegangi 'benda kramatnya' (benda kramat apaan sih?#author sok sok polos sambil ketawa nista)

"Ku..Kuso… kau mau buat aku impotent hah..!" dengan tertatih Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya namun masih memegangi 'benda kramatnya'

"akan aku buat kau tidak bisa punya keturunan kalau masih macam-macam denganku teme.. " Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didada, dengan pose kemenangan

"gini-gini aku itu sabuk hitam aikido, makanya kau.. (Nunjuk Hidung Sasuke) jangan macam-macam ya.."

"unghh…. Sebelum kau lakukan ITU akan aku buat kau HAMIL duluan lihat saja nanti" dengan nada penuh penekanan plus deathglare aura hitam, membuat lawan didepannya memucat dan merinding.

"A..a…Apa..?! TEME…!"

Tap..tap…tap….

Suara langkah kaki yang tiba-tiba mendekat, bukan hanya satu tapi dua pasang suara langkah kaki mendekat. Membuat dua manusia yang tengah bertengkar ngomongin masa depan jadi terdiam dan menajamkan telinga.

Tap..Tap…Tap…

Suara langkah sepasang kaki itu semakin mendekat membuat SasuNaru mengindik dan dengan gerakan slowmotion memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan Horror.

"Teme…" Naruto Sweetdrop menatap horror plus gelisah pada Sasuke

"Hn.. aku tau dobe.." Sasuke dengan wajah stoic stay cool nya namun hatinya Sweetdrop

GRRAAKKK… (suara pintu geser ruang UKS)

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk sembunyi dibawah salah satu ranjang UKS yang ditutupi tirai paling pojok.

"dobe baka… ngapain kita sembunyi…" dengan suara hampir tak terdengar

"hehe… reflex teme…" Naruto nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ssttt…. Diam dobe…" Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto.

.

.

Sementara itu dilapangan basket, para siswa kelas 2B sedang asik sparing permainan Basket, karena Gay sensei tidak datang maka dengan sigap Gaara sebagai ketua kelas plus ketua asrama 2 mengajak kawan sekelasnya bermain Basket. 5 lawan 5 Tim 1 diketuai oleh Kiba, terdiri dari Choji, Shino, Kyo dan Nakatsu (chara bikinan sendiri) dan di Tim 2 tersiri dari Shikamaru (tumben ikutan olah raga), Neji, Gaara dan Matsuri diketuai oleh seorang Pemuda Tampan bersurai Jingga kemerahan, bermata Ruby dengan kulit putih menawan teman-teman mereka memanggilnya..

"Hei… Kyuu.. hari ini aku tidak akan segan-segan ya.." Kiba menyeringai iblis

"khukhukhu… seharusnya itu kalimatku maniak anjing… " Kyuubi atau lebih dikenal Akatsuna Kyuubi memandang remeh Kiba.

"hah.. kau lihat saja rubah gunung.." Kiba mendeathglare Kyuubi lalu dibalas dengan Deathglare mematikan dari Kyuubi. Hingga kilatan petir terlihat dari kesua mata mereka

CTAARRR…..

Hingga membuat kawan-kawan mereka sweetdrop jama'ah..

'wah…wah…. Ini sih bukan sparing lagi malah jadi pertarungan antara Inu vs Kitsune' mereka membatin massal.

.

.

Oke… kita tinggalkan pertarungan mereka. Kembali keruangan serba putih bin nista bernama UKS itu. Terlihat dua insan yang tengah masuk keruangan dan duduk di atas ranjang paling pojok dari meja dokter UKS. Yap… ranjang yang terdapat dua pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi dikolongnya… kedua pemuda itu sweetdrop ketika mendengar suara men-dejit (bener ngak ye bahasanya..) dari cirri-ciri bagian bawahnya ranjang yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang terlihat ber celana putih dengan ujung coat putih panjang lalu disampingnya seorang bercelana seragam gakuran hitam dengan sepatu pantopel hitam ukuran 40

'dari ciri-cirinya, kyanya itu guru UKS sama seorang siswa deh.. mau ngapain mereka' Sasuke membatin ala detektif.

'waduh.. apa-apaan nie.. ungh… mau kabur tapi ngak bisa' Naruto membatin.

"ja..jangan disini danna.." suara serak nan seksi terdengar dari atas ranjang, dengan grakan patah-patah bak penyanyi dangdut dari Indonesia, Sasuke dan Naruto memandang satu sama lain.

'wah… gawat ini dobe/teme' seakan telepati mereka tersampaikan mereka membatin bersamaan.

"ngak masalah Ai-koi.. ngak akan ada yang datang…." Suara baritone namun manis terdengar dari atas ranjang.

"ta..tapi kalau ada yang datang i..itu bisa jadi masalah Sasori…."suara serak nan seksi guru UKS itu terdengar kembali.

'ow… itu Sasori senpai dari asrama 3, wah…wah… jadi benar dong gossip dari Itachi kalau Sasori itu ada main dengan Guru UKS,' Sasuke mengidik ngeri

'waduh bisa denger adegan YAOI LIVE nie… ungh… oh my Jashin… aku paling ngak tahan denger yang beginian' Naruto mengidik ngeri juga (masa sih Naru_chan… bukannya kamu Fujoshi juga ya.. khukhukhu#enak aja.. yg fujoshi itu Sakura tau..)

"Ai-Koi…."

"ummmhh…ummhh…." Terdengar kecupan-kecupan panas dari atas ranjang sedangkan kedua kaki insane dimabuk asmara itu masih mengantung di pinggir ranjang.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya sambil membatin

'ngak denger…ngak denger…'

Sedangkan Sasuke membantu menutup telinga Naruto tapi tetap mendengarkan desahan-desahan dengan tampang stoic namun hatinya mesum.. (dasar ayam mesum)

"hah…ha…akkhhh…. Saso…. " kedua kaki yang mengantung itu menghilang dan kembali terdengar suara men-dejit ranjang yang sekarang tengah ditiduri kedua orang bergender sama tersebut. (ummhhh… tissue#author nahan mimisan)

'GLEK…. 'Sasuke menelan ludah dan melihat Naruto yang ada disampingnya dengan wajah memerah karena baru kali ini mendengar suara desahan orang

"hehe.. sepertinya bagian tubuhmu yang ini sudah tidak sabar ya koi.." suara seringai mesum terdengar

"ungh… ja…jangan…akhhh,…." Entah apa yang disentuh pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasori itu hingga membuat pemuda yang diketahui sebagai guru UKS mendesah nikmat plus mesum sehingga membuat pemuda yang tengah sembunyi dibawah membatu dan jawsdrop. Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan dan membatin kembali

"kita harus keluar dari Dobe/Teme" kembali mereka bertelepati

'kita keluar dengan gaya tiarap saja teme' Naruto mengerakan bibir seksinya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke

'aku duluan dobe' Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto dan membuat Naruto geli plus berona karena napas Sasuke yang terlalu dekat ditelinganya

BLETAK… jitakan pelan dari Naruto ke Sasuke

'i..itai..dobe..' Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto.

'unghh… teme kau terlalu dekat….' Dengan kode gerakan mulut, wajah Naruto memerah karena Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi sang pemuda.. oh.. maksudku gadis didepannya membuat Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

'em…kenapa kau terangsang ya… mau melakukannya juga?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya didepan Naruto

'ba..baka… ummhh…. Ummmhhh…." Sasuke melumatkan bibir Naruto kembali dengan lebih bernafsu. (do.. double lemon atas bawah ranjang…#author dan seluruh crew mimisan serentak). Dengan diiringi suara desahan dari atas ranjang membuat Sasuke tambah bernafsu melumatkan bibir Naruto, dan memaksa masuk lidahnya kedalam mulut seksi sang gadis, lidah Sasuke menjilat rongga-rongga mulut Naruto dan menari diatas lidahnya hingga Saliva-saliva bertetesan dari mulut sang gadis.

'unghh… ummhh…' Naruto mendesah pelan.

'ummhh…' Sasuke ikutan mendesah hingga aksinya terhenti oleh cubitan maut dari sang gadis pirang ke pinggang pemuda raven didepannya.

'oouuwww… sakit dobe..' Sasuke melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Naruto hingga tercipta benang-benang Saliva di mulutnya. (ini masih pake gerakan mulut doank loh #Author menjelaskan)

'hah..hah… kau yang memulai dasar teme mesum… ero….' Naruto terengah-engah kehabisan oksigen karena Sasuke

'pokoknya kita harus keluar dari sini.. ayo teme kita tiarap' Naruto mendorong-dorong punggung Sasuke

'hn.. Urusai..' Dengan pelan seperti tentara yang mengendap-endap, mereka berdua hendak keluar dengan gaya tiarap, Sasuke di depan lalu di ikuti Naruto. Namun baru dua jengkal Sasuke bergerak tiba-tiba…

DRRIIITTT…. DRRIIIITTT….. DRRIIIITTT…..

Suara menderit ranjang pojok UKS yang terus berulang-ulang disertai dengan suara desahan kedua pemuda diatasnnya membuat wajah Sasuke dan Naruto panas dan merah bersamaan.

"hah…akkhhh… ummhh….. ii..itai.." suara desahan nikmat kembali terdengar kembali namun kini disertai oleh suara berdenyit ranjang UKS yang sedikt bergoyang naik turun. Hingga membuat SasuNaru dibawah ranjang melotot plus jawsdrop, hingga menghentikan aksi mereka yang tadinya ingin merayap keluar

"unghhh…. Kau se..sempit sekali Ai_chan…" suara Sasori terdengar lagi

"akkhhh…ohh… le..lebih…ce..pat.. Sa..so..ri…akkhhhh…."

"as.. you.. wish.. my love… ungghhh…."

"akkkhhhhh... nnnhhhh... Sasori... a...aku..."

DRRIIITTT…. DRRIIIITTT….. DRRIIIITTT….. suara ranjang menderit

'GLEK… ku..kuso… bagian bawahku ikutan tegang.. si…sial… aku harus cepat-cepat mengeluarkannya..' Sasuke membatin sendiri dan melirik teman sebelahnya

'a..apa.. teme liat-liat..'Naruto melotot dan mengerakan bibirnya.

'ckk… dobe..'Sasuke membalas

'ayo…cepat keluar.. teme.. a..aku.. ja..jadi…' Naruto mendorong-dorong punggung Sasuke sambil membatin sendiri.

'jangan dorong-dorong baka..'

'ayo cepat…teme..'

Selama mereka makin sibuk dengan aksi saling dorong dari bawah ranjang. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau suara deritan ranjang dan duara desahan sudah tidak ada lagi.

"KALIAN….!"

GLEEKKK…..

Sasuke dan Naruto saling membatu bersamaan.

'DAMNN….'mereka membatin bersamaan

"KELUAR DARI BAWAH RANJANG….!"

'ki…kita ketahuan teme..' Naruto melihat Sasuke

'hn.. lebih baik kita keluar saja dobe'

"ayo cepat keluar…"

Akhirnya dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Sasuke memasang tampang stoicnya sedangkan Naruto dengan cengiran polosnya menampakan diri mereka dari bawah ranjang.

"ehehe… gomen senpai.. kami tidak se…." mendadak Naruto membatu dengan mulut terbuka melihat dua orang pemuda diatas ranjang, salah seorangnya persurai merah dengan wajah tampan baby face yang kini hanya memakai boxer berwarna merah dan seorang lagi seorang pemuda berparas cantik dengan surai pirang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dengan pandangan mata sayu dan nafas terengah-engah dan hanya ditutupi selimut saja mendadak membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok pemuda pirang bermata safir didepannya.

"A…ANIKI….!"

"Na..Naru_chan…?!

.

.

.

To Be Countiunue…..!?

* * *

**# SALAM AUTHOR…**

**Hehehe…. Thanks ya para readers… yang telah membaca chap-ku yang ke-7 ini… khukhukhu… yang sedikit aku bubuhi jus lemon ala SasoDei… gimane… gimane…. Kyanya kurang hot ya…. Hah… aku memang belom bakat di "M" uhuhuhuhu...**

**Jadi kawan-kawan di mohon reviewsnya ya….. saran dan kritik kalian benar-benar aku nantikan loh….. hehehe….**

**Cameramen: yak…. Cut… ok… Yue_chan…**

**Author: udeh ye…. Kalau gitu… aku permisi dulu…..**

**WUUUUZZZZZ… (author kabur ke toilet sambil megangin hidung)**

**All Crew: hadeh... hadeh... (geleng-geleng ajeb-ajeb)**


	8. Deidara si Provokator !

Summary :Namikaze Naruto terpaksa datang dari London dan menyamar sebagai seorang siswa SMU khusus laki – laki Konoha Gakuen untuk mencari kakak laki – lakinya yang ngak ada kabar 5 tahun.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** PANGERAN CANTIK

Rated: M – Indonesia – Humor/Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru,

Warning : penuh gaje dan agak mesum

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#Behind the scenes PANGERAN CANTIK**

**Cameramen: Thor… yakin nie adegan mau dipake….? (sambil buka-buka Scrip adegan CHAP 9-10)**

**Author bin Nista: ohohoho…. Iya donk. Pokoknya kita buat dia jadi OOC habis.. khukhukhu…..**

**sementara itu di ruang ganti artis**

**Sasu_teme: BBRRR….. dingin… kok kaya ada yang lagi ngomongin gw ya? (sambil melukin Naruto..)  
Naru_chan: ah… geer aja kamu teme….. ngomong-ngomong teme…  
Sasu_teme: hn…**

**Naru_chan: lepasinnn…. Teme…. Sesakk…**

**Sasu_teme: khukhukhu….**

* * *

"ehehe… gomen senpai.. kami tidak se…." mendadak Naruto membatu dengan mulut terbuka melihat dua orang pemuda diatas ranjang, salah seorangnya persurai merah dengan wajah tampan baby face yang kini hanya memakai boxer berwarna merah dan seorang lagi seorang pemuda berparas cantik dengan surai pirang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dengan pandangan mata sayu dan nafas terengah-engah dan hanya ditutupi selimut saja mendadak membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok pemuda pirang bermata safir didepannya.

"A…ANIKI….!"

"Na..Naru_chan…?!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**# Deidara si Provokator !**

**.**

**.**

#Ruang Kelas 3 Lantai 2 Gedung Utara. Konoha Gakuen

Masa-masa sekolah adalah masa-masa paling indah dan menantang, saking menantangnya membuat para siswa tampan dari Konoha Gakuen selalu senang bila ada kejadian-kejadian menarik disekitarnya, seperti halnya pemuda raven yang satu ini, ups… dia bukan Sasuke Teme saudara-saudara… pemuda itu tampak lebih tua dari Sasuke, memiliki rambut hitam agak panjang yang diikat kebelakang, kadang juga kesamping dan kadang dikonde kalau lagi datang gilanya….(siapa sih thor….#all crew nanya penasaran), yah pemuda manis dengan wajah tampan bak model iklan pembersih wajah dan dilengkapi dengan sua kerutan yang melintang di wajahnya, Uchiha Itachi sang pemuda tampan, yang sekarang tengah menghela napas panjang, kebosanan… sesekali dia melihat langit dan menghitung awan yang melintas di kepalanya niatnya sih hitung bintang, tapi kan ini masih cukup siang untuk menghitung bintang, jadi setelah pedebatan yang panjang di akal logikanya akhirnya diputuskan untuk menghitung awan.

"Hahhh….. Bosannya hidupku ini.." sang pemuda raven itu tengah menerawang jauh ke depan sampai tidak merasakan aura-aura nista dari sebelah kanannya, seorang pemuda dengan banyak tindik duduk disebelahnya, seringai-seringai nista tergambar jelas diwajahnya ketika matanya melihat sebuah majalah bergambarkan kelinci, pemuda raven melihat pemuda tindik dari sudut matanya

"hah… enaknya ya jadi kamu Pain, hanya dengan melihat majalah Playboy hidupmu sudah bahagia" sindiran tajam pemuda raven menbuat pemuda tindik bernama Pain itu mendeathglare pemuda Raven tersebut.

"enak aja… maksudmu apa Itachi..? hidupku baru akan bahagia bila Conan_sensei dari Konoha Blossom menerima cintaku khukhukhu…"

'dasar kepala jeruk' Itachi membatin

"kau ini kenapa sih Tachi? Kalau bosan hidup lompat saja dari jendela ini.." dengan seringai jahil ala Pain.

"masalahnya… akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang menarik.." wajah bosan Itachi makin tergambar jelas.

"makanya kau itu segera cari pacar sana" saran menyesatkan ala Pain sambil membuka majalah nistanya lagi, padahal dia sendiri juga Jomblo.

"hah… ngak ada yg cakep disini…" pernyataan Itachi sambil menerawang jauh, membuat buku kuduk Pain berdiri. Dan menatap horror rekan se-nongrong-annya.

"ka…kau…kau gay ya Tachi..?" mendadak Pain sweet drop sambil mundur 3 langkah kebelakang dan dengan tidak sopan nunjuk-nunjuk muka Itachi.

"bercanda Pain… lagi pula kalau gay aku juga pilih-pilih tau…. aku belum menemukan UKE manis yang memikat hatiku" Itachi mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan ngak jelas teman se-kamarnya di Asrama 2.

"memang kau mau seperti apa Itachi...?" mulai melenceng dari pembicaraan awal

"aku mau UKE yang TSUNDERE..." Itachi menyeringai nista

"hah... dasar MAHO..." Pain kembali membuka-buka majalah nistanya

"dari pada kamu ngak laku-laku, jangankan perempuan, laki-laki saja males memacarimu..."

"HAH… kau ini…" Pain yang hampir kesal ingin melempar wajh tampan tan berdosa (?) Itachi dengan kursi terdekatnya mendadak berhenti karena sebuah panggilan pengumuman.

Teng…Teng…Teng….. (suara dari sound khusus Kepala Sekolah)

"**pemberitahuan… kepada Uchiha Itachi dari kelas 3-1 harap menghadap kepala sekolah…." Sebuah pengumuman yang jelas-jelas suara kepala sekolah terdengar sampai seluruh gedung.**

"HAH…. Apa lagi sih maunya pria tua itu…" Itachi kesal, karena dipanggil dengan pengeras suara, padahal ka nada benda yg jauh lebih dipan lagi seperti HP atau BBM-an, malu-maluin

'padahal kan ada benda yg jauh lebih disopan lagi seperti HP atau BBM-an, malu-maluin' Itachi membatin

"kau ngk kesana Tachi?"

"ogah ah…" jawab Itachi sambil menyenderkan wajahnya dimeja, ngantuk… (kok jadi mirip Shikamaru dh#author heran)

Teng….Teng… Teng… (suara pengeras suara kembali)

"**hoi… keponakan durhaka kalau dalam hitungan 10 detik kau tidak kesini akan aku sebarkan foto memalukanmu waktu acara tahun baru, 2 thn yang lalu"**

Mendadak Itachi memucat dan

WWUUUUZZZZZZ….. ngacir no jutsu keruangan kepala sekolah dan meninggalkan Pain temannya yang sweetdrop

'e…emang foto apaan sih?' Pain membatin. (tapi mendingan ngak usah tau dh Pain hahahaha)

.

.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan Pain yang sekarang asik kembali dengan dunianya.. membaca buku-buku hentai. Khukhu… dasar mesum…. (ape loe kate#Pain miting author#khhakkk… ampun….)

Uhuk..uhukk… mari kita berpindah pada ruang serba putih yang bertuliskan THE HEAVEN OF SCHOOL… ups… bercanda maksudnya ruang UKS.

Terlihat 4 orang pemuda yang saling berpandangan, 2 pemuda, yg sbelah kanan berambut pirang pendek dengan wajah manis berkulit tan dangan garis halus dimasing-masing pipi cubby, mata birunya menatap tajam pemuda pirang berambut panjang di depannya, sedangkan pemuda berambut raven bin pantat ayam dengan wajah sok cool stoic, intens melihat 2 pasang pemuda yang baru saja melakukan adegan panas 15 menit yang lalu di ranjang nista dibelakannya dan tak lupa pula pemuda imut baby face dengan surai merah kini merangkulkan tangannya di belakang pemuda pirang berambut panjang itu dengan mesra.

'ternyata disini baka Aniki.. enak-enakan dia pacaran, meninggalkan aku yang kesusahan di London, dasar Aniki no baka' pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto membatin kesal

'uhh… ngpain Naru_chan disini, un? Seingatku ini kan sekolah khusus cowok, apa mungkin selama ini Naru_chan adik ku itu cowok ya?, habis 5 tahun yang lalu juga ngak ketahuan dia itu cowok atau cwek, un. Tapi ngomong-ngomong nie anak dengar apa yang kami lakukan tadi donk, un' Deidara membatin binggung

'oh… jadi ini Anikinya Naru_chan, wah…wah… dokter UKS ternyata di uke-in ama senpai berwajah Uke.. ckckck….' Sasuke membatin heran

'emmm….. manis juga adiknya… tpi kyanya dah ada semenya deh…' Sasori membatin nista melirik pemuda emo di samping adik kekasihnya

Sang pemuda manis berkulit tan dan pirang berambut pendek dengan tinggi rata-rata 166 cm itu berdiri di dan mengebrak meja yang ada didepannya

BRRAAKKKK…

"ayo pulang Aniki…!" dengan menajamkan mata shappirenya

"tidak..un.." sang kakak memalingkan wajahnya

"ANIKI…. !"

"apa sih un… kan dulu kau yang menyarankan aku untuk meraih cita-citaku, un… dank au lihat… aku sekarang sudah jadi dokter umum, un…"

"i..iya… tapi gara-gara Dei_nii kabur aku jadi kesusahan, sekarang Tou_san menyuruhku untuk mengantikanmu tau… aku kan juga punya cita-cita ANIKI NO BAKA…"

#Deidara POV

Uh… kok bisa-bisanya Naru_chan ada disini ya, un… padahal aku sudah ganti nama jadi Ryuga Aihara, pasti Naru_chan menggunakan kekuasaan Namikaze untuk menyelidikiku,un.

"ayo pulang Aniki…!" dengan menajamkan mata shappirenya

"tidak..un.." sang kakak memalingkan wajahnya

"ANIKI…. !"

"apa sih un… kan dulu kau yang menyarankan aku untuk meraih cita-citaku, un… dank au lihat… aku sekarang sudah jadi dokter umum, un…"

"i..iya… tapi gara-gara Dei_nii kabur aku jadi kesusahan, sekarang Tou_san menyuruhku untuk mengantikanmu tau… aku kan juga punya cita-cita ANIKI NO BAKA…"

TRINGGG (lampu karatan 50 watt muncul dikepala pirang Deidara)

"trus… kenapa kau mau jadi penerus, un?" aku mulai membalikan pertanyaan pada Naru_chan, adik cewekku yang manis tapi polos ini.

"a..aku? siapa bilang aku mau jadi penerus perusahaan, aku kan dari dulu ingin jadi seorang artis theater, cita-cita ku itu di Boardway Dei_nii"

Oke… sudah ketahuan kelemahannya, sejenak aku mengalihkan mataku pada Sasori kekasihku.

'em… kau tau kan apa yang aku pikirkan Koi…' aku mengirimkan telepati kepada Sasori

'ow… aku tau maksudmu my Honey..' Sasori menyeringai iblis dan memandang adikku didepannya. Namun tiba-tiba aura hitam menyeruak dari tubuh pemuda raven disebelah Imoutoku,

'awas kalian macam-macam ya…' matanya mengatakan seperti itu. (lah… kok jadi main telepati gini sih…#author sweetdrop)

Eh… itu kan Uchiha Sasuke, kok bisa dia akrab dengan adikku sih? Dan sepertinya ada aura-aura janggal di antara mereka… wah..wah… sepertinya mendadak aku punya calon adik ipar nie….

"oh iya Naru_chan.."aku memulai pembicaraan yang sedari tadi sebenernya terputus ini, kepala pirang Naru_chan yang tadinya menunduk, menegak dan melihatku dengan tampang polos namun imut-imut itu. KYAA…. Imouto-ku memang paling manis…

"apa… Dei_nii.." dengan tampang malasnya, ini dia yang tidak aku sukai darinya, sifat tomboynya itu loh….. padahal aku ingin sekali cosplay dengan adikku yang manis ala Seifuku…. (dasar otaku#baru tau ya… aku Otaku, un)

"kau tau… lima tahun yang lalu, Tou_san kan telah menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekanannya di London, katanya dia masih keturunan bangsawan Inggris loh" aku mulai menjalankan ideku

"AUUPPPAAAA….?!" Yes… sukses… dia menanggapi dengan baik

"iya loh Naru_chan, dengar-dengar dia itu orang asing dari London, bukannya kau tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang bukan kebangsaan Jepang kan" aku mulai menjalankan misi menghasut adikku, sejak kecil kan anak ini benar-benar ababil, jadi gampang dihasut khukhukhu…

"tentu saja… aku tidak mau makan roti dan kentang setiap hari nii_chan…."

"itu kan… Tou_san kan suka seenaknya menentukan masa depan kita kan.. bukannya kau mau menjadi Artis… Na-ru_chan…."

"i…iya… pastilah Ni_chan…" pandangan mata anak ini mulai teralihkan, khukhukhu….

"kau tau… Sasori ini adalah seorang puppet master dan master theater Kabuki di Jepang loh…"

"hah! Jangan-jangan anda…. " Naru_chan menatap intens kea rah Sasori, dengan senyuman manis Sasori menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"iya… perkenalkan namaku Sabaku no Sasori…"

"HUAAA…. KA... KAU MASTER SASORI YANG TERKENAL DI DUNIA TEATHER KABUKI ITU!"

#Deidara POV end

.

#Sasuke POV

"hah! Jangan-jangan anda…. "

"iya… perkenalkan namaku Sabaku no Sasori…"

"HUAAA…. KA... KAU MASTER SASORI YANG TERKENAL DI DUNIA TEATHER KABUKI ITU!"

Entah apa yang tengah direncanakan Aniki dari Naruto, tapi pastinya sesuatu tang membuat Naruto teralihkan dari tujuannya. Ckckck… ternyata Aniki-nya benar-benar licik. Mendadak Naruto mengengam tangan Sasori

"Master Sasori…. Sudah lama aku mengagumi anda KYAA… " dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan ditanggapi oleh seringai penuh arti oleh Sasori senpai.

Dengan cepat aku memisahkan pegangan tangan itu, enak saja nyentuh-nyentuh Dobe_ku, kau kan sudah punya Anikinya…

"apa sih teme… " dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan pegangan tanganku pada lengannya.

"ck.. dobe.."

"kau ini knapa sih teme… kau tau kan dia itu Master theater, Sabaku no Sasori… aku itu pengemar beratnya tau…"

"hn…" hhuhh…. Dasar baka… ngak ngerti perasaan pria remaja yang sedang cemburu seperti aku.. hah? Cemburu? Kenapa aku harus cemburu… mungkinkah aku menyukai Naruto?

Deg…deg…

Ku…kuso… mendadak jantungku berdebar kencang… sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah menyukainya.

#Sasuke POV end

Pemuda raven a.k.a Sasuke sang bungsu dari Uchiha mendadak memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata sang gadis manis di depannya. setelah sekian Fic ini mencapai chap 8 akhirnya pemuda pantat ayam alias Uchiha Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada gadis crossdress didepannya.

"kau kenapa teme? Kok diam saja? Wajahmu merah? Kau demam ya?" dengan polosnya Naruto mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke yang wajahnya hampir merah, semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"hn… aku tidak demam dobe.."

"kau ini bagaimana sih teme… aku ini kan teman sekamarmu, peraturan dari Gaara kan setiap pasangan yang sekamar bertanggung jawab pada pasangannya masing-masing baik sehat mau pun sakit, kau lupa ya teme…. Kalau kau sakit aku yang repot"

'uh... peraturan yang kedengaran seperti kewajiban suami-istri saja' Naruto masih sibuk memegangi dahi Sasuke, sedangkan yang empu menahan wajah merah dan debaran jantung.

'damn... baru kali ini aku rasakan seperti, wajah manis gadis ini dan perlakuannya tadi tidak baik untuk jantungku' Sasuke membatin dilema.

Namun pernyataan super polos Naruto membuat anikinya melotot dan mencengkram lengan sang adik dengan tatapan mata tajam

"ka…kau sekamar dengannya?!"

"i…iya Aniki… kan aku masuk asrama" dengan polosnya Naruto mengatakan itu, pandangan mata Deidara beralih pada Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang stoicnya

"kau.. kau sudah apakan adikku… MESUMMM…." Deidara hampir saja meninju Sasuke dan sukses ditahan oleh Sasori dan Naruto melindungi Sasuke di depannya.

"sabar.. Ai_chan… sabar…"

"aku tidak diapa-apakan olehnya Aniki.. malah dia yang menutupi kenyataan kalau aku ini perempuan"

"ta.. tapi… kau tidak boleh sekamar dengannya…"

"tidak bisa Aniki.. saat ini hanya Sasuke yang tau identitas ku sebenarnya, bisa repot kalau selain Sasuke mengetahui identitasku, aku bisa ditendang dari sini…."

"aku tidak akan macam-macam denganya.." aku mulai buka suara

"lagi pula seleraku itu perempuan feminim dengan dada besar, bukan cewek cerewet, berisik berdada rata seperti dobe ini.." pernyataan Sasuke membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya.

TWIITTCCHH…. (sudut siku-siku di dahi Naruto)

"enak saja, kau juga bukan tipe ku teme..! tipeku itu pria romantic dan perhatian seperti seorang pangeran mengerti…" Naruto melipat tangannya didada, dan memandang kesal Sasuke.

'enak saja ngatain dadaku kecil, ini masih masa pertumbuhan tau…' Naruto membatin

"hah… mana ada laki-laki normal yang menyukaimu dobe… Cuma pria phedophil yang menyukaimu, badan pendek cerewet dada kecil" dengan seringai meremehkan ala Uchiha

'unghh…. Artinya aku Phedophil dong..' Sasuke membatin galau

"unghh… kau mau kuhajar ya…" belum sempat Naruto memukul Sasuke sudah dihentikan oleh Deidara yang mendadak sweetdrop melihat kelakuan pasangan didepannya.

'wah… bisa-bisa terjadi Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga (KDRT)' Deidara dan Sasori membatin

"sudah… sudah…. Kalian.. oh iya Naru_chan, Deidara pernah bercerita kalau kau berbakat dalam seni sandiwara kan… bagaimana kalau kau masuk ekskul Theater di sini.."

"ta…tapi…. Aku kan niatnya mau membawa aniki pulang, ayo… aniki kita pulang ke London…" Naruto menarik-narik tangan Deidara

"tidak bisa Imoutoku…. Aku terikat kontak 2 tahun disekolah ini, kalau aku keluar aku bisa dikenakan finalty sebesar 1 milyar.."

"hah?" semua serentak, Deidara menaikan bahunya dan memperlihatkan surat perjanjiannya dengan kepala sekolah Hatake Kakashi. Yang berbunyi

'_dengan ini saya sahkan yang bernama Ryuuga Aihara sebagai dokter UKS Konoha Gakuen, dan wajib menjalankan kewajiban dan menerima hak sesuai job desk, bila keluar tiba-tiba maka wajib membayar denda 1 milyar, camkan itu baik-baik, tertanda Kepala Sekolah paling tampan sepanjang sejarah Konoha Gakuen, Hatake Kakashi'_

Mendadak semua yang melihat jawdrop ditempat, terutama Sasuke yang agak mual melihat kalimat terakhir,

'kalau dia sih seharusnya bukan '_Kepala Sekolah paling tampan sepanjang sejarah Konoha Gakuen' _ tapi '_kepala sekolah paling nista di Konoha Gakuen'_ untung dia tidak menyandang nama Uchiha, bisa bunuh diri kakek moyang kami' Sasuke membatin gaje.

"lalu bagaimana Naru_chan, aku tidak mungkin bisa pulang"

"a..aku juga tidak mungkin bisa pulang tanpa Dei_ni… so…soalnya… aku juga melakukan perjanjian dengan Kaa_san, kalau aku pulang tanpa Dei_ni selama 2 tahun ini, a….aku.. aku…" Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan membuat ketiga pemuda didepannya penasaran

"AKU IKUT SEKOLAH KEPRIBADIAN SEORANG PUTRI ….. HUUUUEEEE….. AKU TIDAK MAUUU….." teriak Naruto lebay….

GUBRRAAKKKKK

Tiba-tiba terjadi penggubrakan Massal di UKS.

"ehem… " Deidara bangkit dari gubraknya

"jadi begini saja Naru… kita kan sama-sama di perlakukan tidak adil oleh Kaa_san dan Tou_san, lebih baik kita memberontak saja…" Deidara mulai memprovokator

"maksud Ni_chan?"

"kau…. Bergabunglah denganku di club Theater dan bila kau berkembang dalam 3 bulan ini, akan aku orbitkan kau sebagai artis di Sabaku entertainment," Sasori memberikan penawaran

"a….aku…? Sabaku Entertaiment, produksion House tempat terciptanya artis-artis jepang yang telah berhasil di Hollywood ?" Naruto membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan penawaran emas didepannya.

"a…aku…" Naruto menunduk ragu.

"begini saja… kau pikirkanlah penawaranku ini… besok aku tunggu jawabannya disini… oke…"

.

.

Skip time

* * *

#Malam hari di Kamar 207 Asrama 2

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah duduk di meja belajar masing-masing sambil menulis 'aku tidak akan membolos pelajaran olah raga lagi' sampai 500 kali. Sebenarnya bukan hukuman dari sang guru yang terkenal narsis bernama Mighty Guy, tapi itu hukuman dari ketua kelas Sabaku no Gaara, ckck… Gaara memang terkenal dengan taat peraturannya.

"ughh…. Capeknya…" pemuda raven yang telah selesai dengan tulisannya menggeser bangku dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual rutin sebelum tidur, bershower-shower ria.

Setelah 20 menit melakukan ritual pembersihan diri di kamar mandi, Sasuke keluar dan hanya memakai celana tidur berwarna hitam selutut tanpa pakaian atas. Rambutnya yang basah di keringkan dengan handuknya. Ketika dia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur mendadak perhatiannya terhenti ke pada pemuda… opss… gadis yang tengah melamun di meja belajarnya.

"hey… dobe… "

"…..hn.." mendadak trandmark Sasuke di pakai oleh gadis pirang didepannya dan membuat pemuda bermata Onix itu berdengus kesal

"ck… kau itu masih memikirkan tawaran dari Sasori senpai ya…" Sasuke menarik kursi belajarnya dan menghadapkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto

"hmm… iya teme… sejenak hatiku bimbang teme.. bila aku kembali dengan Aniki ke London tapi apa yang kami terima, bertahun-tahun aku dan Aniki seperti burung di sangkar emas, hanya bisa menurut dan menurut… apa lagi setelah tau dari aniki sebenarnya aku itu sudah dijodohkan oleh seorang bangsawan, hah…. Rasanya hidupku itu hambar sekali teme…."

"hn.."

"ah…. Kau ini.. aku sudah cerita panjang x lebar x tinggi, jawabanmu hanya 'hn' teme tidak ada yang lain apa"

"aku mengerti kok dobe… tapi sebenarnya ada permasalahan yang lebih gawat lagi malam ini…"

Naruto menatap penasaran kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang menyeringai iblis dan membuat bulu kuduk bungsu dari Namikaze itu mengindik ngeri

'waduh… kok rasanya ada tanda bahaya nie..'

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Naruto dan membelai rambut pirangnya yang lembut

"kau tau… malam ini…. Kita tidur sekamar…"

POOOFFFF….

Mendadak wajah Naruto bersemu dan merah seperti buah tomat.

"ma…. Mau apa kau teme…?"

"aku ..?" senyuman penuh arti berlihat diwajah tampannya

"ka… kau mau apa? Ummmhhh…. Ummm…" mendadak bibir Naruto merah di lahap oleh bibir Sasuke, tangan Naruto terus menerus mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang kini tengah Topless namun tidak berhasil karena perbedaaan kekuatan mereka..

"aku ingin menghukum-mu.. Na-ru-chan…."

'unghh…. Oh my Jashin….. aku lupa kalau orang yang sekamar denganku ini amat sangat mesum, gawat nie… keperawananku bisa hilang…..'

"bersiaplah menjadi milikku Naruto….."

TBC….?

* * *

**#Salam Author**

**hay readers... thanks ya dah baca chap ini. khukhukhu... sori aku potong biar kalian penasaran dan menduga-duga adegan selanjutnya. oh iya ada permintaan dari readersku yang ingin diminta buatkan OC dific ini... tenang saja di fic ini aku memang membutuhkan beberapa OC. dan kalian boleh memberikan reques OC-OC yang nantinya akan bersanding di FIC ini hehehehe...**

**jangan bosen-bosen untuk reviews ya,,,,, **

**sampai bertemu di chap berikutnya...**


	9. Pura-pura Pacaran part 1

Summary :Namikaze Naruto terpaksa datang dari London dan menyamar sebagai seorang siswa SMU khusus laki – laki Konoha Gakuen untuk mencari kakak laki – lakinya yang ngak ada kabar 5 tahun.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story : PANGERAN CANTIK

Rated: M – Indonesia – Humor/Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru,

Warning : penuh gaje dan agak mesum

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#Behind the scenes PANGERAN CANTIK**

**.**

**Malam hari di Konoha Gakuen..(lokasi syuting Pangeran cantik) terlihat 3 orang yang sedang bermain gitar, Sai, Sasuke, dan Author sendiri…. (kolaborasi gitar)**

**Naru-chan: Thor… nyanyi donk thor… mumpung di depan api ungun.**

**Author: mau lagu apa sayang…(sambil colak-colek Naru-chan)**

**Sasuke: WOII… JANGAN COLEK-COLEK PROPERTI ORANG YE…!**

**Author: cih…. **

**Naru-chan: Lagu Band Ungu aja Thor….**

**Author: OKEE….**

**Jreng… jreng…. (suara gitar… anggap aja membentuk sebuah lagu) **

**Author: jrengg…. Andaiku tau… kapan tiba ajalku… ku..akan memohon Tuhan jangan kau ambil nyawaku…(lagu ungu)… A…KU… TAKUT….**

**Sai: Jreng….. Baju.. kering.. dibadan…. (Sai ngelirik Author) (lagu dangdut)**

**Author: A…KU.. TAKUT…. (ngelirik nista Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: Cintamu…. Padaku…..**

**Author, Sai, Sasuke: Aku..rela… walau hidup susah….. aku rela.. bila menderita…. **

**Naru_chan: Udah…udah… ngak jelas deh lagunya…. BUBAAARRRR…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_aku ingin menghukum-mu.. Na-ru-chan…." _

'_unghh…. Oh my Jashin….. aku lupa kalau orang yang sekamar denganku ini amat sangat mesum, gawat nie… keperawananku bisa hilang…..'_

"_bersiaplah menjadi milikku Naruto….." _

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#Pura-pura Pacaran part 1**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar 207 yang sekarang ini tengah mengeluarkan aura waspada tingkat satu. Kenapa coba tebak…? Bisa diintip dikit (kyyaa…) saat ini tokoh utama kita, seorang gadis… ssttt… maksudku seorang pemuda yang tengah merahasiakan identitas aslinya, pemuda blonde bermata biru safir dengan tanda lahir 3 garis tipis dikedua pipi tannya nan cubby, yang dalam posisi yang amat sangat membahayakan, karena seorang pemuda tampan rupawan berambut raven yang katanya emo, menatap mesum dengan onix warisan keluarganya,

"te…te..teme.. jangan bercanda donk.." sang pemuda ups… gadis… yah.. pemuda yang menyamar ini, dengan keringat yang bercucuran bak air mancur ditengah ibu kota, mendorong-dorong pemuda raven yang katanya emo model rambutnya a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, namun sia-sia..karena pemuda diatasnya tentu lebih, besar, lebih tinggi, dan tentu lebih bernafsu… (?)

"aku tidak bercanda dobe… " seringai-seringai mesum ala Uchiha makin terlihat dan membuat pemuda pirang a.k.a Namikaze Naruto makin mengindik ngeri,

'oh… Dewa Jashin…. Tolong daku…' Naruto membatin

'ckckck… dasar dobe…' Sasuke ikut-ikutan membatin dan menyeringai remeh

Perlahan wajah Sasuke si Pangeran es yang amat terkenal itu mendekat kan wajahnya pada pemuda dibawahnya.. sedangkan Naruto sang Pangeran Cantik -menurut data dari para fans wanita dari asrama cewek, memejamkan matanya pasrah menerima kelakuan pemuda diatasnya, (gmana mau ngelawan badannya aja ditindih)

10 cm..

8 cm….

5 cm…

2,5 cm… dan…

DUUKKK….

EH….?

Sasuke membenturkan dahinya dengan sengaja pada dahi Naruto yang sekarang mulai memerah..

"he… kau kira aku mau menciummu ya…" seringai meremehkan plus jahil membangkitkan mata safir milik pemuda penyamar dia bawahnya.

"eh..?"

"ck… dasar dobe.." Sasuke menyentil dahi Narutu lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya yang berjarak 3 m dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih bengong meloading kejadian tadi, mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang, matanya memandang wajah pemuda raven yang sekarang tidur menyamping dengan seringai jahilnya, mendadak wajahnya memerah semerah tomat

"TEME…. BERENGSEKK… unghh… dahiku sakit.." sambil memegangi dahinya

"hn… aku hanya merilekskan pikiranmu dobe.. berpikir keras itu tidak cocok dengan otakmu yang mini.." ejek Sasuke.

"heh… otakku tidak mini teme.. kau saja yang mesum.." Naruto merebahkan dirinya kembali dan memadang langit-langit, begitu juga Sasuke yang kini tengah memandang langit-langit kamar mereka

"Hahh…/Hahh…" mereka menghela napas bersamaan lalu berhadapan kembali.

"hei Teme.." Naruto memeluk bantal gulingnya sambil berhadapan kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mata sayu… (dah ngantuk..)

"hn.." jawab Sasuke malas

"boleh aku bertanya…?"

"hn….."

"kenapa sih kau sampai menyamar jadi perempuan dan menjadi hostess?" Sasuke membelalakan matanya dan kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

"hah.. karena aku sudah tahu rahasiamu, mungkin akan adil kalau aku juga mengatakan rahasiaku.."

"ja..jadi…"

"sebenarnya aku itu terlahir dikeluarga seniman Kabuki.."

"hah?! Benarkah…?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan memandang tidak percaya pada teman sekamarnya,

'kok bisa orang sesetoic dia dari keluarga seniman?' Naruto membatin

"yah… dan aku saat ini sedang mendalami ilmu Kabuki sebagai **_'__Yarō kabuki__ ' _**,"

"ma..ma..ma…" Naruto tergagap

"ma? "

"maksudmu… Penari Kabuki pria yang berperan sebagai perempuan?"

"hn.."

'hah… tidak kusangka'

"yah.. aku sangat menyukai seni drama terlebih lagi.. menjadi seorang **_'__Yarō kabuki__ ' _**, aku dan Aniki-ku sama-sama penari** _'__Yarō kabuki__ '_** dan sebagai penerus-penerusnya Oto-sama menginginkan kami untuk lebih mendalami ilmu tersebut_**,**_" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto

"de…dengan menjadi seorang Hostess? Memang tidak ada cara lain teme?" Tanya Naruto yang agak Horror mengingat gadis cantik berambut panjang yang dia temui di club adalah Sasuke teme sipantatayammesum didepannya

"ayahku memberikan tantangan pada aku dan Aniki-ku, siapa yang paling bisa mendalami peran sebagai wanita di Kabuki, dialah yang berhak menjadi penerus Theater Sharingan"

"wooaaahhh…. The…theater Sharingan? Naruto membelalakan telinganya mendengar sebuah Nama Theater terhebat sepanjang sejarah theater di Asia bahkan Theater yang memiliki 200 sanggar diseluruh dunia itu telah diakui oleh badan PBB yaitu UNESCO sebagai Theater terbaik yang mengabdikan diri pada nilai-nilai budaya seni Jepang salah satunya Kabuki, seni yang melegenda

"tak kusangka Teme… kau adalah putra mahkota dari Theater Sharingan yang mendunia… hebat teme…." Kagum Naruto

'tapi tetap saja tidak cocok dengan wajah stoicmu teme…' ejeknya dalam hati

"kau tau dobe bagiku… seni tari itu adalah seni yang amat menarik penuh mistery dan kekayaan makna didalamnya" dengan mata yang amat berbinar dan senyuman tulus yang terukir dari wajah stoic sang Uchiha, Naruto memandang kagum melihat senyuman manis dari pemiliknya.

'Ka..Kakoi…'

"akan aku contohkan…."

Dengan anggun Sasuke mengerak tubuhnya dengan lembut, berputar, serta jari-jari lentiknya seakan akan memegang sebuah ranting, ekspresi wajah nan feminime menunjukan seorang gadis cantik yang amat misterius tengah memegang sebuah ranting bunga.

"i..ini… tarian _**Fuji musume **_" Naruto berdecak kagum melihat gerakan tubuh Sasuke dan ekspresi wajahnya, yang amat menghayati perannya sebagai gadis fuji yang membawa bunga fuji.

"bagaimana dobe.?" Sasuke dengan wajah berbinar dan memandang kearah Naruto yang tengah melotot dengan mulut terbuka.

"hoii…dobe" bentak Sasuke yang kesal melihat reaksi teman sekamarnya, dengan ekspresi yang sama Naruto berdiri dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, entah makhluk halus darimana mendadak Naruto berlutut bagaikan pangeran dan mengengam tangan kanan Sasuke.

"A..A.. APA!" Sasuke berona, kaget dengan tingkah laku Naruto

"Fuji-Hime…. Kau cantik sekali"

BLETAAKKK….

"ITTAII"

Dengan suksesnya jitakan 'mesra' dari sang putri a.k.a Sasuke bersarang di kepala pemuda pirang berstatuskan gadis didepannya.

"huh… baka dobe.." Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang dan membelakangi gadis manis yang tiba-tiba kerasukan arwah cowok seme.

"eh..eh..? teme…. Aku serius loh… kau tadi cantik sekali.. teme.."

"hn.. berisik dobe.. sana tidur sudah malam tau…" bentak Sasuke yang merasa terhina dibilang cantik oleh gadis yang dia sukai

"uh.. benar loh teme.. kalau aku laki-laki aku pasti sudah 'menembakmu' teme" ujar Naruto yang telah kembali ke atas ranjangnya (ngk sadar kalau mereka beda gender di fic ini).

"ckk….. aku ini masih normal dobe.."

'seharusnya aku yang jadi pangeran dobe bukan kau' Sasuke membatin nista

tiba-tiba Sasuke membelalakan matanya dan kembali menghadap teman sekamarnya yang tengah mengambil posisi tidurnya.

"oh iya… dobe.. besok malam kau harus ikut dengan ku ke 'Icha-Icha Harem' ya…"

"eh..? buat apa Teme..?"

"kau lupa ya… kau kan sudah setuju untuk menjadi bodyguardku disana.. " sewot Sasuke..(kamu PMS ya anak ayam#Urusaiii….)

"EHH..?!" kaget Naruto

"pokoknya harus… ingat ya dobe simbiosis mutualisme kita…" dengan nada bicara setengah mengancam dan pandangan mata onix yang menusuk, membuat pucat wajah tan Naruto dengan seketika

"o..oke Teme.."

"hn.. oyasumi.."

"oyasuminasai…."

'ce…celaka….' Umpat Naruto

Akhirnya dengan setengah hati kedua pemuda eh… maksudku pemuda dan gadis yang sedang menyamar ini mencoba untuk tidur dan menengelamkan dirinya dalam mimpi (banjir kali ah…), walau sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama ngak bisa tidur malam itu.

'ck… dasar dobe.. mana ada laki-laki yang senang dibilang cantik oleh gadis yg dia sukai… dasar baka..'

'haduh… masa aku harus jadi bodyguardnya sih.. ini sih lama-lama dia dan aku bertukar gender aja sekalian'

'HAH….. MENDOKUSAI…. DOBE/ HAH….. MENDOKUSAI…. TEME…' Batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

* * *

#Siang Hari di Lapangan Atletik

.

Siang hari di musim panas terik di lapangan atletik, karena kemarin sang guru berambut model mangkok klimis dengan gigi bak iklan pasta gigi… tengah berlari dengan semangat mengitari lapangan atletik diikuti para murid kelas 2B dengan tampang malas dan langkah gontai. Gimana ngak males ini kan sudah 30 putaran lapangan atletik.

"AYOO… KIBARKAN SEMANGAT KALIAN ANAK-ANAK…HAHAHAHA" teriak sang guru sinting

"unghh brengsek dasar sensei beralis tebal… ini sudah 30 putaran …." Runtuk siswa dengan tato segitiga.

"hah..hah….hah… aerr… aer…" Choji ngos-ngosan.

Yah beginilah kalau pelajaran olah raga, sang guru yang kelebihan hormone olah raga membuat siswanya tepas dalam waktu

5

4

3

2

1…

BRUUUKKKK….. serentak mereka jatoh ditengah reli…

" Guy Sensei…. Hah..hah..hah… udahan donk…" teriak seorang siswa berambut coklat panjang bak foto model dengan mata lavender, terengah-engah ngak sanggup mengikuti Sensei sinting berkepala mangkok didepannya

"hah… semangat kalian kurang anak muda… ingat… beberapa hari lagi akan…,,"

SIINGGGGG…( suara speaker pengumuman dari kepala sekolah yang memekakan telinga)

"**ehemm… tess…tess… 1..1.. aku sayang ibu…"**

Suara kepala sekolah super nista sepanjang sejarah Konoha Gakuen terdengar jelas membuat sweatdrop para penghuni Konoha Gakuen yang 90 % adalah bujangan (menurut info siswi Konoha Blossom High School, gossip populer di asrama cewek).

"**ehem… ohayo siswa-siswa ku yang ganteng-ganteng… ngak kalah ama kepala sekolahnya apa kabar minna"**

Suara nan nista sang kepala sekolah,

'kok bisa-bisa kepala sekolah kaya gini kepilih ya…' para siswa yang sedang olah raga membatin berjamaah, begitu juga seorang pemuda berambut raven pantat ayam yang katanya emo, dengan wajah stoic-nya, sang pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kabel putih dari saku celana olah raganya yang kalau dilihat baik-baik adalah sebuah earphone bercantolkan MP3, dipasangnya earphone tersebut dan di stelnya music rock metal, karena malas mendengar suara 'merdu' paman tercintanya-sang Kepala Sekolah

'ckk… ngak denger… ngak dengar' batin sang pemuda tampan berjulukan pangeran es itu, sedangkan sang pemuda pirang yang tengah selonjoran menarik MP3 pemuda sebelahnya .

"Teme.. bagi donk teme…" sambil narik-narik earphone sebelah kanan

"ck.. apa sih dobe.." Sasuke mempertahankan benda kesayangannya

"ihh… aku mau dengar juga…. Itu lagunya Jambrut (?) kan…."

"bukan ini lagu Serious Band baka….." tingkah laku yang bagaikan anak kecil dari pasangan sekamar ini, tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang eh bukan sebelah bola mata memperhatikan mereka dari sebuah CCTV.

"**baiklah sebelum saya mengumumkan sesuatu… HEY KALIAN… SASUKE… NARUTO..! berhenti berebut benda putih itu…."**

NGGIINGGG….

Bentak sang kepala sekolah yang entah tau dari mana membuat kedua pasang pemuda itu berhenti mendadak sambil membuang muka satu sama lain, sedangkan kawan-kawannya hanya jawdrop dan membatin

'ko..kok… kepala sekolah bisa tahu ya..?'

"**ehemm okeh… lanjutin yang tadi… untuk menyambut musim panas nan romantis… hari ini saya sebagai kepala sekolah super guanteng memutuskan Konoha gakuen akan mengadakan camping romantis 3 hari 2 malam… untuk waktu dan tempat akan saya umumkan setelah makan malam nanti yo…. Oh iya…. Untuk semua guru yang berada di Konoha Gakuen harap kumpul di ruangan saya segera… oke… dadah bye..bye…"**

"OKE…. KEPALA SEKOLAH.." teriak semangat sang Guru olah raga pada speaker yang ditengah lapangan.

"nah anak-anak sensei pergi dulu ya… jadi pelajaran sampai disini dulu dah…"

WUUUSSZZZ….

SINGG….

"HOOOREEE….."

Secepat kilat sang guru meninggalkan para muridnya yang bersorak riang karena pelajaran yang tidak ada (bersorak karena sang maniac olah raga dah ngak ada) namun berbeda dengan pemuda pirang dengan mata safir nan indah yang masih bengong mendengar pengumuman super gaje tersebut? Membuat sang pemuda raven disebelahnya menaikan alisnya.

"eh.. dobe kenapa?"

Krikkk….Krikk…. Krikk…. Krikk…. (suara jangkrik)

TWITCHH…..

Sudut siku-siku Sasuke bangkit, merasa bagaikan kacang dengan sadisnya menyentil kepala pirang pemuda e…eto gadis disebelahnya.

"oww…. Sakit teme…. Kau knapa sih teme…"

"kau itu yang kenapa malah bengong kaya gitu.." Sasuke berdiri dan membantu Naruto yang masih dalam posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka, mengikuti kawan-kawannya yang sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan lapangan buru-buru mau pulang (enak bener nie sekolah)

"me..memang sekolah ini selalu mengadakan event dadakan kaya gini ya teme?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"yah.. ini sih dah biasa Naru-chan…" Sambung Kiba yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya dari belakang.

TWICTHH

Sudut siku-siku Sasuke terbentuk, pertanda sang Uchiha yang kesal, karena gadis tersayangnya di rangkul seenak jerooan pemuda penyuka anjing disebelahnya namun masih bisa dia tutupi oleh wajah Stoicnya,

'ck.. dobe kau sadar tidak sih… kamu itu seorang gadis' Sasuke membatin

"ma…maksudnya dah biasa" Tanya Naruto cuek dirangkul Kiba

"ya… seperti biasa Naru-chan… " mendadak pemuda dengan rambut coklat lainnya namun lebih panjang dari pemuda yang biasanya dengan cuek bebeknya menyela antara Naruto dan Sasuke, hingga Sasuke agak tersingkir dibuatnya, lalu merangkul Naruto disebelah Kanan. Baiklah biar jelas, Author jelaskan, saat ini Naruto tengah dirangkul oleh kedua lelaki berambut coklat a.k.a Neji dan Kiba.

TWICTHH TWICCTTHH…

Sudut siku-siku Sasuke bertambah melihat kelakuan kedua teman sekolahnya yang SKSD pada pemuda alias gadis penyamar yang tengah mereka rangkul,

'hemm… MEREKA.! DOBE JUGA BODOH SEKALI SIH… ngk sadar kalau dia perempuan yang lagi nyamar' Sasuke Membatin

"Kepala sekolah pasti akan selalu mengadakan event-event mendadak bila mendekati musim panas" tambahnya lagi

"oww…. Begitu…" Naruto yang hiper non sensitive hanya menganguk-anguk, memahami penjelasan kedua teman se-asramanya.

"iya… musim panas kamping.. pasti sangat menyenangkan" tambah Gaara yang bergabung disebelah kanan Neji

"Hoahh… mendokusai.." tambah Shikamaru di sebelah kiri Kiba, maka jadilah pagar jalanan, karena para pemuda itu tengah berjalan beriringan, sedangkan Sasuke saat ini merengut melihat para pemuda itu mengelilingi Naruto.

'ungghhh… aku tidak tahan lagi…' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati… dengan kasar Sasuke menyela antara Neji dan Naruto, hingga Neji agak tersingkir kesamping

"hei… Uchiha apa yang" aura hitam yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi pemuda tampan berwajah stoic yang lahir pada bulan Juli berbintangkan Leo, membuat teman-temannya memucat seketika begitu juga sang gadis yang tengah di tarik pemuda Uchiha disebelahnya

"te…teme kau kenapa…"

"hn…" Sasuke menarik Naruto paksa kepelukannya, sedangkan Kiba cs melotot melihat perbuatan teman seasramanya yang amat jarang bicara itu

"dobe ini kekasihku…. "

"EHH!?" serentak Kiba cs sampai-sampai Shikamaru yang tadinya nagntuk jadi melek seketika

"eh? Sejak kapan aku…" Naruto meninju pelan Sasuke yang masih tengah memeluknya, namun tak berhasil melepaskannya dari cengkraman Sasuke Uchiha (sekali menjadi milik seorang Uchiha tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja, moto keluarga)

"ka…kami tidak percaya… apa buktinya hey Uchiha.." Sasuke menyeringai mendengar tantangan dari pemuda bermarga Hyuuga didepannya, mata onix Sasuke beralih pada wajah manis gadis dipelukannya

"a…apa..?" Naruto mengindik ngeri melihat seringat pemuda Uchiha didepannya, dengan tangan kanannya Sasuke di pemuda raven berpantat ayam yang selalu dia tekankan kalau rambutnya itu gaya emo, menaikan dagu Naruto dan melumatkan bibirnya.

"ummhh..tem…umm.." Naruto yang berusaha melawan tak sengaja membuka mulutnya,

'kesempatan emas' Sasuke dengan senang hati memasukan lidah panasnya (lidah apa api..?) ke rongga mulut gadis yang kini berdresscross menjadi seorang pria karena suatu hal,

"ungghh… ummhh…" Naruto mendesah merasakan rangsangan pada mulutnya. lidah Sasuke mengabsen gigi-gigi Naruto, menjilat dan mengajak bermain benda kenyal merah muda-lidah mungil Naruto, tanpa memperdulikan pemuda-pemuda bujangan yang terbelalak matanya

"unghh" Sasuke mendesah nikmat tangannya yang menekan kepala Naruto ikut memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan gadis yang berdresscross sebagai pemuda manis a.k.a Namikaze Naruto perlahan menikmati perlakuaan Sasuke, memainkan lidahnya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu (wuiih lama banget) Sasuke melepaskan lumatan dan lidahnya yang membentuk saliva-saliva pada bibir Naruto, Sasuke memandang wajah merah Naruto yang terengah-engah, dengan saliva yang mengalir mata yang sayu…

'ohh… god… seandainya bisa aku terusin…' batin Sasuke dengan kemesumannya. Mendadak terlupakan, para bujangan 4 orang didepan mereka yang bengong dengan rahang terbuka tidak dapat berbicara melihat ciuman ala perancis didepan matanya.

"hn,.. jadi kalian sudah mengertikan" Sasuke menatap tajam keempat bujangan yang ternistai harga dirinya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh kempatnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih bengong di pelukan Sasuke, dengan Segera Sasuke memanggulnya ala karung Baras dan membawanya menuju taman belakang, menghilang dari kempat pemuda didepannya yang masih tengah menatap satu sama lain

'OMG…..te..ternyata.. Sasuke itu GAY ya… ' batin mereka serempak

Sementara itu dari kejauhan dua pasang bola mata memperhatikan adegan Yaoi SasuNaru sedari tadi, seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat muda memiliki mata emerald dan Seorangnya lagi pemuda berambut orange kemerahan dengan mata ruby memikat, ketampanan duo Akatsuna Brothers

"kau lihat itu Kyuu..? "seringai iblis terbit diwajah tampan pemuda berambut coklat muda bernama Akatsuna Shukaku

"yupss… anak baru itu ya..hem…. "Kyuubi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik keenam pemuda yang tengah bercengkrama.

"sepertinya mereka akrab sekali ya.. dan anak itu kelihatan lebih lemah dari yang lain" Shukaku yang mengeluarkan buku catatannya menuliskan Nama Namikaze Naruto pada daftar di buku tersebut

"ya.. siapapun yang berteman dengan Gang Shinobi artinya di adalah musuh dari gang Bijuu, Shukaku hubungi yang lain…" Suruh Kyuubi

"ohohoho… dengan senang Hati Kyuu.."

.

.

* * *

#Taman belakang Konoha Gakuen

.

#Sasuke Pov

Setelah aku melakukan pertunjukan gratis didepan para pemuda nista yang berani-beraninya menyentuh dobe-usuratonkachi-ku ini. kini kami berdua tengah duduk dibawah pohon apel di belakang Konoha Gakuen, sesekali aku melirik gadis manis berambut pirang itu. Aku makin kesal melihat dia yang masih bengong seperti itu,

"woii.. dobe.." aku menguncang-guncangkan pundak mungilnya hingga pandangan matanya melihat kearahku.

PLAAKKKK…..

Akhirnya reaksi yang ku tunggu-tunggu datang juga, sebuah tamparan dari tangan munggilnya tepat diwajah tampanku ini (narsis mode on)

"ungghh… ittaii… kau ini apa-apaan sih dobe.." duh… tamparannya makin pedes aja. Aku melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini, mata biru berkaca-kaca… shit.. lagi-lagi alu buat nangis anak orang..

"uh…hikkss…. Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu teme.. kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Sebegitu senangnya ya menjahiliku setiap hari HAHH…!"

Oke.. aku akui ini murni kesalahanku, tapi kan itu semua agar kau tidak diganggu cowok-cowok di Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal akan ke-serigala-annya (termasuk kamu pantat ayam#urusaiii….. ), baiklah Sasuke, gunakan otak jenius Uchihamu, jangan sampai gar-gara ini kau dan dia jadi renggang.

"ck.. seharusnya kau terima kasih padaku dobe…" aku memandang datar pada Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan air matanya yang jatuh

"berterima kasih soal apa baka teme…?! "ketusnya

"ck.. kau tidak sadar ya kalau kau itu dalam zona bahaya tadi hn.."

"maksudmu?" dengan wajah innoncentnya dia memiringkan kepalanya meloading omongan ku yang agak sedikit ngibul ini.

"hah…. Sudah kuduga otak mu ini memang mini dobe…" sindirku dan dibalas ambekan super imutnya lagi, bibir yang maju pipi yang mengembung, orang bisa memberikan sejuta alasan untuk menciummu dan merapemu dobe, untung aku pemuda baik-baik belum sampai merapemu… em…hampir sihh…

"kau itu sadar diri tidak sh.. kau itu perempuan.. dan kau dengan ke-dobe-anmu itu membiarkan mereka merangkulmu..! Kemana otak mu itu dobe"

Dia mulai meloading pernyataanku, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, pasti sekarang dia sadar akan perkataanku.

"o..oke.. aku memang hampir lupa tadi.. tapi kan tidak sampai kau harus bilang kemereka aku ini pacarmu dan menciumku seperti tadi teme… kau mau dianggap tidak Normal ya..? atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau itu memang Gay ya? Astaga teme…."

Oke ke-dobe-annya ternyata sudah melewati batas kali ini.

"begini ya dobe… semua yang aku lakukan tadi kau kira gratis apa…" baiklah… aku akan melancarkan 'serangan' saat ini

"EH?! Maksudmu? Aku yang rugi merelakan bibirku kok harus aku yang bayar?" jawabnya semakin dobe

"cih.. maksudku… dengan mendeklamasikan kau adalah pacarku, otomatis tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan mu dobe.. dank au bisa tenang menyamar sampai Aniki-mu yang setengah-setengah itu mau kau ajak pulang"

"ohh… souka… bener juga kau teme.. hehehe.."

"tapi syaratnya, mulai malam ini kau harus menjadi pacar 'Satsuki' dan bekerja sebagai buttler di 'Icha-Icha Harem' , baru dibilang impas dobe" ini dia salah satu tujuanku.

"EHH?! Kok gitu teme.." protesnya

"pokoknya harus dobe… kau tau disana itu aku banyak lelaki hidung belangnya, bisa terbongkar identitasku dobe.."

"em.." Naruto sempat mengerutkan dahinya mencoba berpikir keras

"oke… malam ini aku akan berperan menjadi bodyguard sekaligus jadi pacar Satsuki.." jawab dobe .

Khukhukhu…. Dengan ini.. tidak ada lagi yang mengangu dobe-ku ini, kau adalah milikku dobe…

.

#Sasuke Pov end

.

.

* * *

#sementara itu dikediaman Haruno di London

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pink yang kini baru saja menempelkan masker anti agingnya berlari kecil menuju ruang tengah dan mendekati sebuah pesawat telepon yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"Hallo.. Haruno's Family Here.."

"**ini bibi Sakura-chan…" **

Suara manis nan familiar di telinga Sakura, Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya

" bibi Kushina… apa kabar? Hehehe… lama tidak bertemu ne.."

"**begini bibi ingin minta tolong padamu Sakura-chan.." ** Sakura membelalakan matanya

"iya… apa pun dengan senang hati bibi…" senyuman Sakura semakin terlihat mengingat sang bibi yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu meminta tolong padanya

"**tolong kau pergi ke Jepang dan seret Naru-chan kembali.. oke… " **

"hah..? tapi kan aku tidak tahu Naru-chan dimana bi"

"**bibi sudah tahu dia dimana, jadi bibi minta tolong bagaimana pun caranya seret Naru-chan kembali… oke…. Nanti imbalannya akan bibi pertemukan kau dengan Jhonny Deep nanti"**

"HONTOU NII?! TENANG SAJA BI PASTI AKAN AKU LAKUKAN MISI INI DENGAN BAIK.. "

"**baiklah besok datanglah ke mansion bibi, segala keperluanmu akan bibi persiapkan, kau akan bersekolah di Konoha Blossom High School dan masuk asrama disana… oke…" **

"oke… bi…

"**baiklah… kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok ya Sakura-chan"**

**Tutt…tutt…tutt….**

'hehehe… gomen ne.. Naru-chan, masalahnya aku akan dihadiahkan Jhonny Deep sih…' batin Sakura agak menyesal… menyesal 1 menit lalu diganti dengan seringai bahagia…

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry ya minna aku baru update Pangeran cantik lagi sekarang… masalahnya akhir-akhir ini ide-ideku tersedot pada fic ke-4-ku, oh iya sesuai dengan permintaan beberapa Readers yang menolak OC, maka aku tidak akan membuat OC… gomen ne…**

**Dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya….. jaa….. jangan lupa reviewsnya ya heheehehe**


End file.
